


Recovery

by grainipiot



Series: True Damage AU [6]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Pre-Canon, Rimming, True Damage AU, a few years before canon point, basically this is just a big pile of fluff, soft for now but soon it will be a little explicit, woundfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grainipiot/pseuds/grainipiot
Summary: Most of time Yasuo was the one taken care of but this time he had an occasion to pay everything back and be present for Yi.Woundfic - True Damage AU - yisuo
Relationships: Yasuo/Master Yi (League of Legends)
Series: True Damage AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586575
Comments: 83
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lillysang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillysang/gifts).



> Hello!  
> Here it is, the woundfic! I know, usually it's a lot more dramatic with a lot of bandages, blood and deep worry but this one is in a modern setting, I can't have one of them in coma at the hospital xD so it will be quite soft, just a lot of care and fluff <3  
> Also this is the first chapter, it should take maybe less than 10k, I don't know yet xD 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

_Why is it so hot… ?_

Good question but the answer wouldn’t help Yasuo much. Here he was, casually agonizing on the couch at home on this warm end of afternoon. Indeed summer was a sunny season but it also meant high temperatures that he couldn’t bear easily.

Mainly he was trying to distract himself because soon Yi would go back home and he had been really looking forward to that.

_Soon._

He had to be patient for once but the temperature didn’t help much. Yasuo did his best, closing all curtains to keep the falt cool but it wasn’t really fun. Even Lily seemed to stand that better than him, going on her life quietly. Alright, since it was summer her plan was mostly to lie down like a potatoe on the floor or every surface possible but it was good. _Maybe I should take a towel too_. That wasn’t dumb, they used to do that for their cat since she had nothing to cool off, unlike humans. A soaked towel over her and then she could nap at peace. Yasuo thought a bit more seriously about it, that could help a little and prevent him from taking another shower so soon.

_Why not ?_

After all, he had nothing to do at the moment. In the afternoon he had tried to be a little productive with his music but no, the weather was just hell and it left him half napping on the couch after giving up. That season wasn’t so good for his inspiration. In a ‘big’ effort, Yasuo got to his feet and indeed looked for a spare towel that he could use at the moment. After a bit of search he found one, soaked it well then appreciated the fresh feeling that followed.

_Damn, good_. Not a bad idea at all.

At the occasion he looked for Lily to see if she wasn’t bothered much. There she was, an obvious bump under her towel, sleeping on one of her pillows in Yi’s room. Yasuo would have joined her but he heard his phone buzzing, message received. _Ah !_ It could be Yi indeed so it got him excited to check that.

**[Yasuo, I will be quite late tonight. I’m going to the hospital right now, there was a small accident at the end of the day. Nothing serious, don’t worry but maybe I have broken something. Prepare dinner for yourself, I’ll order some take-away once I can go home.]**

AH.

Not what he expected indeed. For a moment Yasuo just reread that before having a few seconds of panic. It wasn’t worth the fuss, Yi himself said it wasn’t serious but in any case he was worried for him. _Shit !_ _Baby…_

He needed to know more so he called Yi, hoping he would be able to answer. Maybe that wasn’t smart though but it only came to his mind once he was calling him. It didn’t take long for the latter to answer the call.

« Hey, are you alright ?? »

There was some noise behind but he still recognized Yi’s voice, the faintest way to calm him down.

**« Hello love, yes, don’t worry. I was sure you’d call me but stay appeased, it’s not much. My colleague is driving me to the hospital, the one near the highway. »**

Yes, still his beautiful darling. Yi didn’t sound any different than usual, that was a relief to know. However he said he possibly had broken something and he wasn’t able to go by himself to the hospital. Yasuo’s thoughts were going too fast but he had too, he didn’t like being unable to do anything, not when Yi was hurt.

« Alright, alright, but what happened ? You broke what ? And why not an ambulance ? Please tell me, I’ll find you at the hospital. » Without waiting more he abandoned his towel to get dressed.

Since he wanted to join Yi indeed, it was better to be at least a little clothed, even if it was just shorts and top. It didn’t matter, his brain was in emergency mode, grabbing his stuff for immediate departure.

**« P** **lease, relax. It’s fine. I hurt my left arm, otherwise I’m alright. Calling an ambulance would be useless, I can still walk. »** Again he seemed more than fine, not showing anything. Maybe that was because it hurt a lot and he preferred to keep that down since it would be dealth with in due time.

« Hey, I’m perfectly relaxed. I’m just worried about you, this didn’t happen before. » Yasuo pouted a little, it was true.

A small chuckle came from the other side, a bit mixed in the noises of a car but it still made his heart flutter a little. _Cute…_

**« I know, next time I’ll be more careful. Now maybe you understand how I feel about you doing risky stuff. It will be alright, Yasuo. »** Almost fond and then it turned soft, a gentle reminder.

« Yeah but I haven’t broken any bone yet. Alright, I’ll…I’m fine. I’m leaving soon, gonna find you quick. »

Their risky behaviors weren’t easy to compare, of course Yasuo was the most likely to run into troubles and painful things but so it seemed Yi was the one to beat him on that. He preferred not to continue on this, it could almost be like a remark for his boyfriend not being cautious enough. Which was quite surprising at the occasion so Yasuo wondered quietly about what had happened indeed. He would ask later.

**« You don’t have to, I think it will take some time at the hospital. But you do as you want, just make sure Lily is alright if you go. »**

« Nah, you know I’ll come get you as soon as they let you go. Take care, baby, see you soon… »

**« I’m sure you will. See you later, dearest… »**

No way for them to stay strictly blank each time they talked. The call ended and Yasuo craved a single kiss so hard, it was insane. _Soon…_ Sighing sadly, he reminded himself he had somewhere to be very soon so he got moving again.

_I’m coming for you Yi !_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, let's start this gently~
> 
> thank you for reading!!

_Of course he will find me_.

This wasn’t even a question, Yi knew him far too well. If Yasuo wanted to do something then it was extremely difficult to change his mind, a decision was meant to stay. Especially when it was about Yi then there was no limit for this stubborn idiot.

Now he had been dropped off at the hospital by Fiora, after successfully convincing her there was no need to go with him. She had been kind enough to drive him here, no need to bother her more. So she went on her way back home, the day was over.

Hopefully Yasuo would be there soon. Maybe not immediately since the hospital wasn’t exactly in the same area than their home but he would make it reasonably fast. Motivation played a lot in that.

It was really sweet to know there would be someone waiting for him, Yasuo among anyone. Yi could long for him during the day and this accident only added more time apart. Almost as painful as what he had. Speaking of, he really hoped it wasn’t too serious. His arm hurt a lot and none of it was subsiding with time. Most likely was that indeed the bone (or several ones) was broken.

Well, he wouldn’t know without seeing a doctor for it. With quick steps he made it up the stairs leading to the hospital.

~

Congrats, it was broken indeed.

Not a real surprise given all the pain Yi had to bear until he had a plaster cast for it. Now this was one thing done. Next issue would be the time for this to heal. It made him sigh again, this was going to be long. Yi could put a cross on the summer trainings, this was out of quesiton now. With a bit of luck he would be free for September.

_Super._

Just for a stupid accident.

Since he was free again, he could at last check his phone and indeed he found there many messages from Yasuo, along a few missed calls. It seemed that he had tried a lot to join him but couldn’t since Yi was busy. _It’s alright, it’s alright_. At least that was going to cheer him up a little, he could use a distraction from all the crap that awaited him at work.

From the latest messages, Yasuo had stopped running around to find him and he was sitting somewhere in the waiting rooms for visitors. Yi texted him as quick, surely a call was forbidden as long as he was in the hospital.

**[Hey, sorry for that. It’s done, I can go now. Where are you ?]**

Difficult to hide his haste as he made it to the main entry of the building. With enough luck he would find Yasuo not far since it was there that most visitors stayed.

_Where are you love ?_

A message arrived quick enough.

**[HEY]**

**[im right next a vending machine]**

**[near front desk]**

**[im coming for u!]**

That would make it less easy for him but it also warmed Yi’s heart to see such enthusiasm to see him. After a whole day, they would be together again. For now he paid attention to anyone he could see, near the front desk indeed.

Yi barely made it there that he was called happily and then hugged from behind by the only persson he ever wanted, Yasuo. _At last…_

« Oh my god, babyyyy… » Yasuo seemed so very glad to see him and that was mutual. He embraced him strongly, as if he needed to check Yi was really here.

Since they were standing in the middle of the hallway, Yi got them to move aside. He didn’t want to stop this, it was far too comforting and cute.

« I’m here, Yasuo. All is fine. » Despite the place Yi allowed some tenderness to show, it was just so good to at last feel Yasuo holding him. « Shall we go home ? »

« Oh, yeah ! But first, how are you right now ? » With certain curiosity and a touch of worry Yasuo brushed his left arm, taking a good look at it. « Damn, it didn’t miss. »

No way to escape questions, after all. Yi would answer everything, they had some time to go back home.

« I’ll tell you on the way. First we should buy dinner. »

Reason first, because they shouldn’t follow Yasuo on reflex. It would be nice indeed to find somewhere to sit but the latter wouldn’t be able to keep it chaste for long and anywhere but home wouldn’t work. They had to move. As he walked to the exit, Yasuo followed, holding loosely his right arm on purpose or not.

« Well, can’t say no to that. I’m a little starving. But not your fault ! I just wanted to be there to see you… » Then he managed to sneak a peck over Yi’s cheek, before holding his hand happily.

All too adorable. Yi wanted to cuddle with him however that would require to be back home, again. _Be patient._

« And you made me really glad to see you here, love. »

To make it clear he kissed Yasuo shortly before walking again, they had somewhere to go. It was also so gentle to see that faint blush when he offered that kiss.

« So, what happened ? I didn’t know you could manage to hurt yourself, it must be quite rare. » This time Yasuo wasn’t speaking as loudly as usual, the tone usually reserved to more private mood.

« Well, I definitely should have been more careful. After the end of the class two of the kids were still quite excited and so they were sort of having a duel, which could have escalated as they weren’t looking who might get hurt. I blocked the blow but yeah, kids can be strong. Here is the result. » He lifted his casted arm, showing Yasuo.

« Aw fuck. Damn. Does it hurt ? »

« Not much anymore but this gonna be a pain to manage later. I don’t think I’ll be able to work for at least a month. »

Yasuo remained silent, surely he felt that sad note. Instead he held Yi’s arm closer to him, doing his best to distract him.

« Well, on the good side, it means I’ll have you all for myself ! I’ll take care of you~ »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmh me waiting to go full fluff (and the smut)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!!  
> more i wrote, more i fear about either not doing it in 10 chapters or not telling enough xD
> 
> thanks for reading!!

_He’s a bit sad._

Well, of course Yi would feel a little down after that accident. It wasn’t meant to happen and now he would be stuck in sick leave until Septembre. Yasuo had a lot of compassion for him, it had to be a tough hit to take. It couldn’t be helped, that was just how it was.

On the good side, this low mood didn’t last very long, at least Yasuo didn’t see it anymore. After all, he had done all he could to cheer him up and to be as sweet as possible. Possibly Yi still felt it a little bit but not enough to show it. He hoped.

At the moment they were making their way back home after indeed buying themselves dinner. Nothing fancy, just some take-away because none of them were in the mood to cook. Yasuo even doubted it was recommended for his boyfriend, now he couldn’t use his left arm. No luck.

_We’ll make do_.

It was time to think about it, several things would change for the future month. Like indeed cooking and other stuff that he forgot at the moment. Of course Yi wasn’t incapacitated but it would probably be best for him not to put any stress on his arm. Honestly, Yasuo was a bit too thrilled about this time when he shouldn’t. It wasn’t so happy for Yi and it made him a little anxious but on his part, it gave a golden occasion to take care of him like he deserved. Yi at home all day. _My man…_ It was for personal reasons but Yasuo was really cheerful about it.

So he did his best to improve Yi’s mood, always finding some small interactions to make him smile. It worked every time, that was why he wasn’t too worried about Yi. He was wounded indeed and a little bummed out but it wasn’t tragic. This couldn’t be faked, every single kiss was returned, even a bit chaste when they were in rather public places. For more they would have to wait home and dinner.

Silence wasn’t too heavy, Yi didn’t seem to want to talk for now so Yasuo let him at peace on this topic. Instead he gave all of his attention with discreet hand holding and few pet names whispered close as they stood in the tram waiting for their station. Always with a lot of care, he would hate to hurt Yi without meaning to. Probably he could take it and anyway there was no way to seriously hurt him but Yasuo took no chance. From now he would only cling to Yi’s right side.

What else could he do to distract him a little ? Yasuo didn’t really know, the only thing he was good at was talking about sex and this wasn’t the right place. Better not embarrass Yi with that kind of dirty talk in a public setting.

_That would be good though._

A small way to take care of him. Now that the idea was there, Yasuo couldn’t stop thinking about it. Stupid, like always. When he tried to ignore a topic, he just thought about it too much. And now he craved lowly. _Shit. Not here, not now_. At least this wasn’t enough to get all bothered at the moment, it was too far of their privacy but Yasuo had no idea if he would be able to act normal before dinner.

Take a deep breath and focus on anything else. Like Yi, by his side. Yasuo came closer until he could rest his chin over the latter’s shoulder. Big sigh indeed.

The unexpected move was when Yi returned a bit of the contact, stroking his hair a little before grinning. Ah yes, nothing better than a dear smile to distract Yasuo and make him blush for having such a darling as boyfriend.

_So cute…_ A bit more hope and then he would put aside his longing for a time. For the best.

After a while they finally made it to their station, happily walking hand in hand to their flat. It was so difficult for Yasuo to both balance his previous rush of yearning and the old hunger since they hadn’t eaten yet. The bag with their food smelled really good and it was so tempting just to take some but Yi said no, not until home.

Yasuo still surrendered once they made it to the elevator, no way to hold back. He gently pushed Yi to the wall of the elevator and kissed him eagerly. Always so difficult because he wanted to show and give so much but this wasn’t home yet, as little the risk was. In any case, it made his heart melt a little to feel Yi reciprocating with clear happiness. Arms held him closer and suddenly it reminded Yasuo that indeed the latter had a plaster cast and so he had to be careful. But this felt too good so he relished it like fine alcohol until it would run out.

The elevator stopped, it was their floor. Reluctantly Yasuo let go of him and went quickly to their flat, looking for his keys. Yi wasn’t far behind, resuming contact as soon as he reached Yasuo. It was sweet.

« Fuck…at last… »

A kiss to his nape and then Yi whispered, making him fumble a little more with his keys by accident : « Sorry for the wait, you must be hungry. Thank you for waiting for me though. »

Well if that wouldn’t work for Yasuo. Ahhh another kind of hunger. No way he could mention it now, they had to eat first but afterward, why not ? It was ridiculously stupid to get horny over nothing.

« N-No problem, really. I’d have waited for your return anyway before eating. »

The door was opened and no cat at the horizon. Surely Lily was still busy napping under her towel, life was too hard on her. _Alright_.

They made themselves at ease, Yi going to check on the fluffy lady like he did sometimes as soon as he cameback home.

« Ah, there she is. Ohhhh, hello my lady ! » Such enthusiasm was touching, really.

Yasuo went after him and found them in the bedroom, on the floor. Lily seemed more than peaceful, lying down there while Yi petted her.

« Yup, she didn’t move a lot. We were cooking in there, I hate it so much. »

« I understand that, I felt it too. Let’s give her some calm, we have more important too. »

« Oh yes, dinner time ! »

The evening could truly start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> appreciate this M rating, soon it will be a E :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!  
> sorry again for the pause, we had some road today and i had toget up far too early xD here is the update!
> 
> thanks for reading <3

_He’s horny._

Nothing could hide that since Yasuo was always far too open about his immediate emotions. Yi had nearly no doubt about this fact, he had seen him react little by little in the same fashion he had when need was too strong. Not too much for now but soon.

How did he know ? First Yasuo was a bit more quiet than usual. When indeed he was horny, he would go a little more quiet either because he tried to control himself or because he didn’t know how to see perfectly normal in this situation. Most of times Yi would find out so yes, it was likely that the latter would try to remain calm.

Second, the time in the elevator had already struck Yi as a time of need. Of course it was also the first occasion only with each other, Yasuo would never let this pass but this one time had the specific clinginess of the return after the bars, when they both wanted to feel more.

If that was rather easy to guess, it was a bit more difficult to ignore. For now they were having dinner in that same peculiar silence. It wasn’t exactly dead quiet but Yasuo wasn’t as talkative as always, again because he tried not to out himself.

_It’s fine._

It could happen and almost every time Yi was glad to provide any relief. These occasions were quite often considering Yasuo’s libido but it wasn’t an issue, he loved being desired the same way through the years. Always as fresh and tender.

There was no small talk anymore, Yasuo seemed to focus on his food instead. There were still a few details that Yi enjoyed, like that faint blush that would follow every time he met his gaze before averting. _Yes, he’s aroused_. Maybe not the best time but soon they would be able to give and take. Yi didn’t make any attempt at having him talk, it was useless and himself had no issue with silence during a meal, it meant both were enjoying their food. Slowly he started to crave more too. Knowledge was powerful sometimes and seeing Yasuo like this was gently getting to him. Nothing could stop that, it was natural. One sometimes turned the other on by accident and so the cycle restarted.

_Could I ?_

Part of him wanted to tease, just a little for now before they were finished with their meal. It was extremely tempting and it wasn’t often Yi dared to followed these urges. To pay back Yasuo, whom sometimes could be an extreme tease despite himself. Carrying himself at home with so little clothing or merely existing in summer time, it was both a delight and torture to see.

It would be exciting, wouldn’t it ? He could picture that so well, Yasuo tensing at first and then relaxing against the intimate touch. Found out. Maybe he wasn’t even aware Yi knew and he hoped innocently that he was doing good. _Sorry, no_. Yi wanted to brush lightly his thigh, his leg, just enough to entice him further. And yet he couldn’t resolve himself yet.

Yasuo looked a little awkward, doing his best at concealing everything but it didn’t work. He just seemed very nervous or out of place. That blush definitely clung to his face, another betrayal. _He’s very gorgeous._ It felt slightly cruel to see Yasuo struggle so faintly but Yi wasn’t enjoying this, he just wanted to quickly finish their meal so he could get on his small plan. After all, the long wait at the hospital gave him time to yearn silently. With renewed determination Yi focused on his food, doing his best to eat with that new injury. It wasn’t such a problem but it wasn’t fun neither.

A few more minutes then he was done, trying to seem a bit busy or idle as not to betray himself. Just a bit more patience, it wouldn’t hurt.

Then Yasuo done too. Nothing left to distract himself, he kept his eyes stuck on whatever he could find that wasn’t near Yi. _Cute…_ All that then he stood a bit suddenly, taking the few things they used like his glass to the sink, clearly intending to wash it.

That was the occasion Yi had been waiting for. He could sense that Yasuo was really tense, doing his best to avoid a topic or just to hide it and yet he had failed, Yi knew and now he was free to act on it.

_Now_.

Not even discreetly, Yi followed Yasuo until he stood right behind him. It was time to make it count. Probably Yasuo already knew he was there but he seemed more than focused on the small task at hand. So Yi would have his hands busy too, making contact over Yasuo’s waist. It was resolutely shy and soft in case he had misunderstood the hints – which wasn’t likely but Yi was always cautious.

Yasuo barely startled before relaxing so slightly under the touch : « …Yi ? »

Encouraging. Yi kept his small ministrations, enjoying the fact that the latter had taken off his top when they got back home. It gave so much free skin to explore and carress. Coming closer, Yi nuzzled a little his neck, indulging so lightly in something he had been thinking about all day. The question remained, as quiet as it was.

« You were too quiet…Do you want me to stop ? » There, a possible exit if needed. Yi paused shortly for the answer.

A groan came up and that was almost an answer in itself : « Please, no…Sorry, I… »

_No need for that._ Yes, sometimes Yasuo would get a little embarrassed for being the one always horny but again, it wasn’t an issue and Yi did his best to remind him.

« All good, all good… »

It was said, he could do as he wished as long as it was good for both of them. Right now Yi just wanted to make him come and surely Yasuo wouldn’t say no. Everything for the best.

Unable to wait more, Yi actively felt him up, mapping this body he knew far too well with a lot of appreciation. Kissing Yasuo’s neck, he earned a few breathy sounds that only prompted him go take more, give more. His hand finally trailed lower, playing at the hem of his pants before he simply cupped the bulge there. That mere move always gave him such deep satisfaction, especially because every time Yasuo bucked against his hand and whimpered in need.

_Gorgeous… He’s too much…_

« Oh, you’re already so hard… » That was just bonus, not often Yi dared to talk to him in such shameless manner. However he knew the effect on Yasuo, how desperate it would make him.

Far too glad and pleased, Yi fully embraced Yasuo so they were front to back, full body contact. That shiver was difficult to suppress, it was just that good.

« Yi… »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at last here comes the E xD  
> now we'll get right into it


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!  
> sorry, no update yesterday, holidays killing me a little xD
> 
> thanks for reading!!

_Oh please, God…_

In some way, Yasuo had it coming for always being a little needy but that was his curse, nothing could change it. Only one thought and then it could escalate from there to his actual situation, sweet held and felt up by Yi.

Alright, he might have been shit at hiding that. Obviously Yi had taken the issue in hand, so to say and now he was making every touch count. Since when did he know ? Their return ? The elevator ? Their meal ? The answer didn’t matter, the result was the same. Yi had found him too quiet and now he was taking direct actions.

Still a bit mortified, Yasuo let him do because indeed he was helpless. Anyway it would only be good from now since it was Yi at work, nothing unwanted. If so, he would always encourage him to do more although for now it was quite shameful enough to grind helplessly against the latter’s hand. A moan and then Yasuo was actually feeling himself blush.

« Sorry, I-I didn’t mean… » Just speaking would make his situation worse and yet he could stop himself, like having to justify this poor lack of control.

« Shhhh, you’re doing perfect. Turn around, love. Please. »

Doing ‘perfect’ while he was just horny and grinding hard into Yi’s hand, perfect indeed. Yasuo couldn’t escape that feeling but he did comply, facing Yi with some shame still. No way to ignore his straining erection, not when Yi was actively giving attention there. _Ahh…_ How could he be that worked up already ?

A kiss was gently initiated while he was torturing himself in mind and it did help a lot just to melt a little into it. Yasuo let go for a time, following the lead until he was back at moaning his pleasure into the kiss as that one hand was squeezing him through his pants.

All this was quite nice now that he came to peace with his own horniness. Yi was making such a good effort to both distract him and provide relief, Yasuo appreciated it greatly. Little by little he gave more into the kiss, not so passive anymore. That went until Yi brought a thigh between his legs, providing a solid source of friction. As quick Yasuo had to part form the kiss, clinging to him while he tried not to be excessive with that whimper. It was hard though.

_Fuck…_

« Ngh… » Nothing else could pass, it was too good.

« Yes, let it out for me… » Always so sweet, Yi coaxed him further into grinding back.

From that point encouragement wasn’t needed anymore, Yasuo’s body was getting ahead. Was that vulgar and shameless ? Yes it was but after all the effort made, he couldn’t bring himself to feel bad about it. Like every time, he surrendered and accepted that horny part, grinding furiously against Yi’s thigh. All while he held him close, making sure he wouldn’t go away. Sometimes they kissed but not that often, he was already quite close and couldn’t keep a kiss long enough without gasping under a rough move.

Yi didn’t stop talking either, it seemed that today he was a little talkative since Yasuo wouldn’t : « Thank you for letting me. You look and sound wonderful, dear… »

Soft words against crude stimulation. Yi was a sort of support but at the same time he coaxed him into contact, setting a pace that Yasuo would soon quicken for his own pleasure. It all led him clinging to him, in need for love and attention. All that because he couldn’t keep his thoughts chaste for long. Now it was too late, he embraced it without a look back.

« Baby… » Every time he opened his mouth it was at the risk of whining aloud. At least this time it went through.

« Oh, are you close ? It’s alright, go on… » Dear as ever, so adorable. Yi welcomed him like he always did, at the mere difference that one of his arms was in cast. Otherwise he could still make him move and react all the same.

« Not…Not so soon… » Putting one word after the other became difficult too, his thoughts were a mess and his body just demanded relief.

« Please do, come for me. I’ve been thinking about it all day, give it to me… »

And it was just unfair. How was he supposed to last when Yi went all darling on him ? It was just impossible. Yasuo choked a moan, so tense as he hid against Yi’s neck. This was going to be quick.

« Ahh…Yi… »

Was he really going to come in his pants ? That would be a good punishment for getting aroused when it wasn’t the right time but no punishment could feel that good. Still half sitting against the sink, Yasuo decided to stop resisting. It was useless and Yi always had what he asked. With strength Yasuo clung to him, hoping to muffle that ultimate sound of relief but he doubted it would succeed.

« Come. Now. »

Such a direct order yet filled with gentleness. No way for Yasuo to resist that, it made him come on the spot after giving up. Everything felt good as soon as he did, shaking a lot in Yi’s arms. At least he wouldn’t fall given how tight he was held. About that moan, yes it was loud. As quick it made him blush even darker, if that was possible.

« Uhhhh… » That was all, thanks everyone.

For a time Yasuo mostly thought about nothing, far too pleased in that short bliss but then it was over and he remembered it might not be comfortable for Yi. Gingerly he let go of him although he was still shaky on his legs.

« Damn… Thank you… » Like always he ended up leaning against Yi’s shoulder then neck, getting back to the essential.

« Glad to provide. I loved it very much. » Such an adorable tone on the end. « How about we got to bed now ? I must confess, it was extremely sexy to hear you, I can’t take more… »

Sometimes a whisper could kill indeed, in the good way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> given how "fast" i go, this will take more chapters XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!!  
> alright, let's pray i can keep going without interruptions
> 
> thanks for reading!!

A few words could do so much and Yi had yet to realize the extent of such power. Had he just mentioned his own need that Yasuo got on the plan as quick, taking him to his bedroom with a lot of anticipation.

_Wait, he just came._

Probably they should wait, even for a short time although Yasuo seemed extremely eager to give back. However if there was one thing Yi knew about him, it was that he could get aroused in such short time, it was almost scary. No doubt he would be ready to give and pay back after some gropping and wandering hands. It would be fine, he was going to make sure of it.

Led to Yasuo’s bedroom, it didn’t take long to be carefully pushed to lie back on his bed. Like always he would get on top of Yi for more cuddles and less innocent initiatives like taking off his clothes. Not even the need to ask. Since he was so impatient, Yi let him do and properly enjoyed being the target of such love, holding him a little. There came his small worry. _Ah, yes._

« Yasuo, wait… »

He didn’t mean to interrupt him and yet Yasuo looked up from his frantic worship over his chest when called, blown wide pupils gazing at him with wonder.

« Yes… ? » Already satisfied and yet already craving again.

Yi wouldn’t complain, it was quite hot to know he could elicit such a reaction from the latter. That he always wanted him. Difficult to ignore that faint disappointment on his own side when friction and attention stopped but it would soon resume.

« I fear our possibilities are a little limited, because of this. » Lifting his cast at attention, to be sure Yasuo would understand. « My apologies, I won’t be able to be really active, at least this time. »

« Oh. But that’s fine, no ? Or you prefer not to go all the way ? » Obviously it made Yasuo a little sad to say that, hoping for more.

Pushed to reassure him, Yi replied as quick : « I can, don’t worry. Just I will lie down this time, either you take me or ride me, as long as I don’t put much stress on my arm. »

They had to be careful indeed and Yasuo would be too, Yi remembered well how he first reacted at the beginning. _Maybe too much_. This was out of concern and love but again, it could be too much sometimes.

On the other hand, it was always so sweet to see Yasuo’s reaction every time Yi suggested anything heated. It had happened many many times and yet he never stopped, a bit baffled at first. _Come on_. Yi just wanted to know what he wanted.

« So ? » Impossible to forget that he was aroused too and it wasn’t going away. To show a bit more of urgency Yi rocked back against him, erection rubbing to his body without any shame.

« Ahhh…I’ll ride you ! Fuck, baby, you’re just too much for me, I’ll ride you so good… »

There, back in that charming fluster between desire to be good and the urge to sweet talk him. Yi was always very endeared to have him in such a moment, the cutest ever. And then words hit on his side and he got another vicious pang of need at the mere mention. Already picturing it, he couldn’t help but grind shyly against Yasuo in lack of a better reaction.

_Be patient, be patient…_ Yasuo still had to be prepared. However that wouldn’t stop him from indulging into a kiss.

How sweet to feel Yasuo gasp lightly into it before he went wild for it and pressed Yi to the mattress. Always so enthusiastic, it was a pleasure to see and feel. But better not forget, Yasuo didn’t seem to neither as he reached for lube.

After that, he got out of his pants, not without wincing a little for the mess made but Yi was quick to help him focus on the real issue, kissing his breath away. A bit more intimate touches and then Yasuo was good to go, so excited as he snuggled up to Yi.

_Sure ?_

This position would be the best but anyway, who was he to judge ? Yi welcomed him in his arms, setting a small pace of rocking and bucking for they still needed some relief. A few times Yasuo had to interrupt his task to moan lowly and give such a desperate gaze in return but little by little he succeeded, working two fingers inside himself. Yi would have taken care of that himself but to be really efficient, he needed his left hand and at the moment he wouldn’t be able to use it. _Too bad._ At least the show made it up to him.

« Please, don’t rush…. » He had to say it or like always Yasuo would try to finish this too fast.

« Nah…It feels so good…Can’t wait to have your cock though…. »

If he was still able to talk dirty to him then all was for the best. Yi blushed dark after that, a real wonder how Yasuo could be so flustered about his own need and then so shameless about their lovemakings. Unable to say more, Yi remained silent, right hand squeezing a little warm flesh as small distraction for his yearning. Probably Yasuo noticed but he didn’t say anything, too busy fingering himself while giving many sounds of pleasure.

It last while it could but soon Yi would really need to get on next step. As much as he loved watching and hearing Yasuo lose himself by his own hand, hard cock hanging heavily for any kind of attention, he had to surrender at some point. So the best he could he tried to take off his remaining clothes, squirming a bit in bed under Yasuo but it was quite difficult with a cast.

All this was stopped when a resonating moan broke this soft symphony of heavy breathing and slicks sounds. Yi gazed at the latter in a mix of loving disbelief and incredible arousal. _Unfair…_

« Baby— ! Sorry… I think I need you again… Let me… »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmh i'll need more fluff later  
> for now, they fuck


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!!  
> sorry, this series is a bit aside these days, i'm so hyped for my slow burns T__T
> 
> thank you for reading!!

_I can’t…_

To be already so aroused, Yasuo deserved a gentle remark. That was how it was, one of them had to be the horny one and he gladly accepted the title. It didn’t lessen his burning urge at the moment, desperately in need to be filled soon. Yi had been so sexy with him, no way to resist him.

It actually took him a bit too long to understand that the latter couldn’t completely undress in their position, or even couldn’t do it efficiently at all.

« Oh, let me help… »

This had to be done or he wouldn’t get the good fucking he was aching for. In no time he moved off Yi, letting him sit up to take off his clothes. The cheer haste in his moves made Yasuo so hungry for more, he wasn’t the only one in need. Impatient, he pulled off Yi’s pants and was left drooling for a few seconds before he remembered and resumed. _Ahhh….gorgeous…_ It was both sweet and unfair to see how handsome Yi was, especially when he wasn’t paying attention to Yasuo. Oblivious to his own appeal.

Unable to resist any longer, he returned to sit on Yi’s lap and kissed him until it could pretend to match his eagerness. So much affection, so much arousal, everything piling up to give that special enthusiasm directed to his boyfriend. _Mine…_ Yasuo was helpless, he needed so much and barely a kiss was enough to get him going, leaking precum between them. On instinct his body returned to grind and find friction while he was busy relishing that kiss.

When he parted, Yi had that special expression leaving everything to be seen. His love, his need, his look as if he was dreaming. It made Yasuo want to kiss him again until they couldn’t bear it. However, he was horny and nothing could stop that until they got to it. A little shaky, he cradled Yi’s face, appreciating fleetingly the strong red he was sporting.

« Fuck me, please….I need your cock so bad… » As if the mess between them wasn’t clear enough.

Gaze going wider for a few seconds, Yi looked absolutely on board with the idea, nodding quickly : « I will…Just one thing to do. »

The last effort. Amid the slow haze from love Yasuo had the mind to move back a little and use more lube. Of course because one of Yi’s hands wasn’t so available. He tried to remember that but focusing on next instant seemed far more interesting. _Be careful…_

Only then he was good to go. Mindful of Yi’s condition, he urged him slowly to lie back and with that, he kissed him deeply. Just a bit more and he would completely lose focus of what he wanted. Yasuo parted, so pleased to see the pinkish shade of Yi’s lips after such thorough attention.

« Let’s do it… » He rose a little then lowered himself on the latter’s cock. Suddenly all felt good, control faltering. « Nnngh…Oh— »

« S-Slow ! Yasuo, be careful… » Yi’s voice had that sweet turn from when it became too much for him. Always he lost it a little when Yasuo was riding him, rarely taking the time to go slow for his own sake.

He didn’t care much. Yasuo continued until he had taken him to the root, only then allowing a low sound of relief : « Fuck…. »

Eyes closed without really remembering it, he opened it again and gazed down, only to be met by such a wonderful view. Yi, clutching the sheets a little, seemed so much into it, heavy breath moving his chest in rhythm. That kind of shaky abandon made it such an exclusive moment. _His arm, remember…_ He couldn’t forget about it, Yi wasn’t able to give his fullest in it because of it. So Yasuo had to pay attention, at least to that. A shame, truly, because he really enjoyed the times Yi coaxed him further, almost getting possessive on him while they fucked. This would be for another time.

_Let’s make him scream…_ It wouldn’t happen but it didn’t mean he had to stop his efforts.

That was easy, Yasuo just had to follow his own instincts. Even after a first release he could get very aroused in no time and it translated in his every moves, supporting himself over Yi and touching him with hunger.

« Yasuo…. » Was he close already ? In any case, he looked positively shaken, asking the smallest of contact. « It feels….so good…. »

Very good praise indeed, more than Yasuo would admit aloud. It worked like that for them, Yi said that kind of things and Yasuo took it like the highest praise, basking into it. He wanted to do better, to make him unable to talk anymore, clutching for his dear life.

« Yes…Feel that…. ? How loose I am for you…. ? » That for sure would make Yi blush, only making him prettier. _Yes…._

Completely worth it. Yi moaned rather loudly after a very deep thrust, taking that last resort of hiding partially his face. Nothing too sad, Yasuo would see him soon enough. _Yes, close…_ Only aiming to be good for him, he got faster and faster, rising and then sitting down with a lot of need. Even without that urge to be good for Yi, he was mostly guided by his own instinct. Go faster, take more, find the good angle. A few times he faltered a little when that cock hit right on his prostate.

« Ohh…god… » It did make him bend a little, bringing him closer to Yi’s face at the occasion. Perfect for a kiss but neither were able to do it, too shaken and vulnerable in that instant.

There was a sob and that caught Yasuo’s attention anyway. A miracle. _Baby… ?_ He looked up and indeed Yi seemed trying hard not to come so fast, hiding as he could under his arms. Sure the cast helped in that. Affection welled up again and there was no resistance opposed. Clumsily Yasuo brought a hand to the latter’s face, just for the gesture and love he could offer. But he was also very needy, no way to stop that. _I have…to get him off…_

« Baby….come…. » Doing his best, he tightened on purpose around his cock, effectively earning a more desperate pace. _Yes…_

Another sob and then Yi broke : « …I-I’m sorry…I’m close…. » He hid from the world, probably feeling too open this time to show more.

It was alright, Yasuo was glad to know he was enjoying himself. Even as it got him off the edge without warning. « Ah— ! Oh fuck… »

This wasn’t exactly planned but he didn’t fight it. The good side was that by his own orgasm he caused Yi to come too, surely far too tight to be bearable. They trembled and came together, Yasuo half bent over him under the hard weight of climax. His semence fell between them, making a small mess over sweaty skin. He came for a time he felt infinite and then it was over, only a sweet shiver running his spine. Deep down he felt Yi’s release inside as awareness came back, small comfort to be found.

Exhaustion decided to hit now. _Ah shit_. It was rough and merciless, urging him to lie down and snuggle against Yi.

Just before he could actually do it Yasuo’s face was gently cradled, coaxing him to look up. _Oh ?_ There he found Yi gazing at him, a few tears having rolled down his cheeks in that ultimate run for climax. Stunning. So shy now and yet he looked for Yasuo’s attention.

« I…thank you. »

_My beautiful darling…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, now i go for 15 chapters xD look at me failing to guess how much it will take


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!!  
> let's work this a little
> 
> thanks for reading!!

_He’s so good to me…_

Yi was glad to be graced by his presence, his life was so much better since he was there. For now they were recovering a little in one of these special cuddle session that never missed after love. It wasn’t so late, there was still time before properly ending this day but for now no rush, he wanted to enjoy that moment. Bonus, Yasuo was snuggled up to him just like he loved to do, taking as much skin contact as possible.

They wouldn’t stay there forever or it was sure they would fall asleep like that. _Mmmmh, I need a shower._

Gently he tried to get Yasuo’s attention by stroking his hair and his face, the softest attention for this dearest one. It didn’t miss, the latter looked up with such a cute grin, coming up shortly to nuzzle Yi’s neck. There he hummed in peace before settling again.

« Yasuo ? I’d like to take a shower before doing anything. Will you let me move ? »

Of course Yi would be perfectly satisfied to stay there and even fall asleep in this exact position but there were things to take care off and he wasn’t one to forget carelessly. By the second he could tell this wasn’t making Yasuo happy, for good reasons. A small defeated sigh escaped him, urging Yi to caress and hold him in return.

« Oh dear don’t worry, we will be back for cuddles soon enough. I just need to take a shower, please. »

Something must have gone through his mind because Yasuo suddenly parted, rising to give a very motivated look : « Alright, let me help you ! Shower time ! »

It seemed that he had found a new reason to get up, really determined now. He moved off Yi, getting out of bed as he made gave him a hand to do the same. _I hope he didn’t get the wrong idea._ Possibly Yasuo thought this was a good occasion to have sex again but Yi would hate to break these hopes. For now he didn’t need and Yasuo had come twice already.

« You can come and help me but I fear there won’t be more sexy time. It wasn’t enough for you ? »

As soon as he was up, Yasuo took him in his arms without hiding his joy : « Aye, I’ll be honest, it crossed my mind but first I wanted to help you. I guess this won’t easy for you with only one hand. »

Indeed a very light pink colored his cheeks, from potential arousal or being found out craving. In any case, Yi wasn’t bothered to hear that, he was just surprised to know he needed one more to go. Also the help would be appreciated because he had no idea how he was supposed to do this alone. It had to be doable but quickly, nope.

A small kiss given and he replied : « Thank you for the help. And if you need more, we’ll take care of that. »

« You come first ! I don’t need right now but yeah, I’m a bit sure I’ll get horny again soon. »

« We shall see then~. »

But before that, he had to find an efficient way to protect his arm or it would get soaked during the shower. While he left Yasuo there, he looked for a big enough plastic bag. So started their tiny crafting session.

~

So far it seemed to work without issue. After indeed a small time to figure out a safe way for Yi to shower, combining both their brains to find a solution, they were now happily relaxing under the spray. Or rather, one after the other because there wasn’t enough room under it but they still enjoyed being there, holding each other.

_Good…_ Silently Yi wondered when it would slip. When Yasuo feared he might get aroused again, it had to be highly likely so he simply took it as a fact and waited for the moment. It would also be a lie to say that thinking about more heated activities didn’t affect him. Again, he had thought about it all day, now they were free to act on it at last.

Hands remained over his body but clearly it wasn’t done with a specific intent. Yi accepted everything anyway, being that close was soothing. Sometimes Yasuo got a little more affectionate and would cuddle tightly, then to follow with some sweet making out.

Then Yi felt it, Yasuo’s cock rubbing against him. As soon it made Yasuo go still because he had to notice that too. Tense, all of sudden and then he relaxed again, sighing against Yi’s neck.

« Yiiiii…. I think it’s time, sorry. » Back at stroking him even a bit shyly now but he didn’t seem to give it up. « I can take care of that if it’s too much trouble… »

_Mmmh…_ The fact was, Yi wanted this too. Staying in Yasuo’s presence would always have him on the same mood so if Yasuo was horny then he would be needy too in return. A healthy balance between them.

« Nonsense, you’re never a bother. What do you want ? » One peck over Yasuo’s cheek, one peck over his mouth, always trying to show everything was fine and welcome. « Only requirement is to cut the water now. »

« I want to feel you inside… but fingers are fine if you don’t want to fuck me again. » He seized the opportunity for a kiss, licking gently inside as to relish the moment properly.

When the kiss ended affection still clung to them, a comfortable bubble.

« Fingers first then, I doubt I’ll be able to resist you even after thirty seconds. »

« Ohhh, careful with that praise, it might make me cum faster… »

Really, where was the switch button ? Yi still couldn’t understand how easily his boyfriend went from being a little embarrassed for being needy again to playful remarks along a deliberate hand squeezing his rear. On reflex it made Yi buck against him, a little surprised but far too pleased with the mood.

_If he wants to play…_

« Then be a good boy and open up for me. » He was so certain this was going to hit Yasuo hard, in the extremely horny sense. Really, sometimes Yi surprised himself but at least he knew that was exactly what worked for the latter, just rare enough to make him crave.

With that he started to tease Yasuo, mirroring his own gesture and grabbing his butt. Two might play this little game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, another round xD then we will go on the fluff


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!  
> since i want to work on new series, i try to finish this one first xD
> 
> thanks for reading, we heading to mountains of fluff!!

_Oh god…._

Sometimes he should think about talking but that was how Yasuo was, he never learned to keep his mouth shut. At least this time it didn’t bring him into troubles but instead into a sweet fluster. What a dilemma. Should he double down and play along or give up pitifully now that Yi had started playing ?

Difficult to deny the « good boy » had hit far too close to home, making him both incredibly aroused and also so quite glad to be given such attention. There were occasion like that when he wished only to please Yi, almost submissive for a short time. If only they could find an occasion for this, he would love it.

So for now he was more than turned on, really tempted to find something even bolder to say. Not often Yi would play with him like this, his dirty talk was priceless but he used it on rare occasion, making it even more precious. Fuel the fire. Yasuo couldn’t resist that, especially not when his boyfriend was actually grabbing his ass shamelessly.

_Say something !_ This was going so good, he couldn’t be a coward now that Yi was getting on it.

Thinking with his brain for a few seconds instead of his dick, Yasuo decided to turn his back to Yi and lean against the tile. That wasn’t all, sure to have his attention, he followed the strict order and spread himself for Yi, exposing his hole with the least shame of this world. All held on the gaze he directed to him, meant to be ardently hot and seductive.

« Is it to your taste… ? Or would you rather lift me and fuck me against the tile… ? » This was so much fun and Yasuo would go forever if he wasn’t already quite aroused, needing some attention.

For once Yi showed his appreciation, control slipping for a short time to reveal dear yearning. Not just that, Yasuo eyed lower and he found the latter’s cock at half mast already, he who wasn’t sure to go so soon. Well, as he had said, being with Yasuo always made him horny too.

_Soon~_ All he had to do was to be as vulgar and sexy as possibly, which wasn’t so difficult for him.

« You’re perfect like this, good job… » Composed again, Yi came closer until he could initiate full body contact, making his own arousal known. In such intimate position he whispered to Yasuo’s ear : « You deserve a treat, stay like this and everything will be good… »

_OH._ So Yi was still doing it. Some affection could sneak in his gestures like the way he held Yasuo’s waist but from his words he was following their small games. A pleasant surprise. On reflex it made him melt a little and spread himself further, really aching to be touched. 

« Please… I’ll be good for you… Gimme your cock… » 

« Shhhh, patience… » Soft words that worked until Yi brushed his entrance, circling teasingly.

That would do it for him, making Yasuo shiver so faintly. _Fuck…_ He remained right there, arms in support against the tile and legs spread for his boyfriend. After a few light touches, Yi seemed at peace again and thrust two fingers back into him.

« Mmmgh… More please, your cock… » He asked that because he knew himself, the talk plus the ministrations had gotten him rather close and he wasn’t going to last.

A quiet laugh nearby and his heart made a flip. Yi had no rights being that cute, even during sex. If that was possible, his touches changed a little, aiming deeper. Then a third finger added when it was clear Yasuo was more than relaxed, having already ridden him earlier.

For a time he tried to focus on Yi’s fingers inside of him but it got so difficult by the second, craving more and not even able to stop himself from meeting his thrusts inside.

« No, please…. For real, I need… Please baby… » Maybe a little complaining but Yasuo was honest, he felt like it wasn’t going to last. Plus Yi’s erection rubbing against his thigh made him horny as hell.

« …Alright, here is your treat. Thank you for holding on so long… »

At last. Yasuo was so happy and next instant these fingers were replaced by the latter’s cock, filling him in better measures than fingers ever could.

« Ah fuck— ! Damn, it’s big… love it… » Not once he had forgotten, just it was always the same sweet shock to feel Yi inside him.

Under such dear pleasure, Yasuo ended up fully pressed to the tile and not minding at all. It was perfect, Yi was fucking him at last, hot whispers against his skin.

« G-Good boy… you feel amazing, love… » Breathless. How could he have hidden that for so long ? Probably it was just Yasuo lacking attention during sex.

His heart made another happy loop when praised again. If only Yi could speak more often, it was always so sexy. _Wanna hear him…_

Then Yasuo completely lost track of everything he thought and felt when Yi chose to provide more attention to his cock. From light teasing to a thight grasp, he seemed determined to get him off veyr soon, fingers playing on the underside.

« Yi… too close… »

Suddenly the pace sped up without warning, from a rather quick pace to a needy pounding that sent Yasuo reeling for the several occasions his spot was hit.

« Yi ! Don’t—stop ! » Between the pace and the more than tight grasp around his cock, Yasuo knew he was done. He couldn’t hold it back.

The true surprise was when he finally came, he also felt Yi muffling a loud sound of relief at the exact same time. _Oh…_ So they were both close. Yasuo’s semence spilled and dripped over the tile and yet no rest, he was actively fucking against the wall until he started to think his legs would give out. What a moment when Yi surrendered to his need and took his own pleasure. Never violent and yet incredibly demanding. His ‘wrong’ arm was protected and not meant to put any pressure on it and yet he still sort of embraced Yasuo as he could.

Little by little it went down until Yi had finished inside, harsh breathing against Yasuo’s shoulder and possessive arms around him. Now it was time for affection and love.

« Awww fuck, you filled me good… Thank you darling for that third one, that was suuuuper hot… » Hard to repress that shiver when Yi pulled out but it still felt so pleasing, all tingling from pleasure.

« I enjoyed myself equally, it’s always a pleasure to give you a hand. » With these words he got the water running again, sighing deeply of satisfaction. « Come here, love… »

Exactly what Yasuo wanted to hear. Overly cheerful, he joined Yi under the spray, glad to be immediately taken into a soft kiss.

_He’s adorable…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe less smut from there but lot of care and fluff <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!!  
> mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmh more fluff!!
> 
> thanks for reading!

Technically it wasn’t that late but Yi couldn’t stay up forever. At some point he would need to go to bed and this moment was rather close.

At the moment they were peacefully cuddling on the couch, Yasuo scrolling a little on his phone while he basked so happily in their embrace. Not so late after the shower, they had both cleaned up and put on some light clothes – though barely some boxers for Yasuo because he bore poorly summer weather.

Fan on and turned right in their direction, this was as best as they could. Probably cuddling was stupid when it was that warm but the urge to be close was that strong and Yasuo himself said he could be quite stupid on occasions. So Yi indulged them, snuggled up to him while he half doze off.

One time he realized he had actually fallen asleep for a few seconds or minutes, no idea how much but Yasuo was still there, sometimes giving him a peck to his forehead because this man couldn’t stop himself.

_Should go to sleep…_

« Love… I think I’ll go to bed now. Though it’s still early, you don’t have to come too. » Just in case because he knew that his own time for sleep often got Yasuo to follow while it wasn’t what he intended. Yi just wanted to sleep.

« Alright, let’s go ! Nah, now I’m taking care of you and nothing is stopping me. Come here cutie. »

Such enthusiasm was heartwarming. At least Yi had tried, now he couldn’t be mad at himself for ‘forcing’ Yasuo to follow. Since he had found him at the hospital, the latter was quite careful around him and his broken arm, it showed right now as he moved slowly around Yi not to cause anything.

_It’s fine_. The pain was mostly gone and all it needed was time.

Such mood was really precious, Yasuo remained by his side while they went to the bedroom. Right there in the middle of their bed they found Lily, sleeping too but soon to be awaken so they could get their rest.

« Peanut ! Let us sleep too ! Move ! » Yasuo was quick to try to get her to move but this wasn’t going to be enough.

They knew it well. So now Yasuo directly took the matter in hand and lifted her like a precious potato and put her on one of the corners of the bed, enough to let them space to sleep. On reflex Yi sat in bed and went to pet her a lot. Beautiful lady. Soon enough she was purring again, stretching before settling down in a ball again.

« Good, one thing done. »

Summer was already such a hellish season, no need to have a cat sleeping right against them. They loved her a lot but her fluff could be too much sometimes.

In no time Yasuo joined him in bed, just after switching off the light. Irony of summer, night wasn’t completely dark outside despite the hour. Well, at least it meant next morning the sun would be up before Yi so he wasn’t too mad.

For now he relaxed on the mattress and welcomed Yasuo closer. It wasn’t even that late but he had to sleep rather early because if next day he couldn’t work, Yi still had to call and explain the situation. Maybe even to go and give them the doctor’s prescription. So early waking it would be despite his broken arm.

Speaking off, this was going to be fun or not at all. Being still quite warm in there, they went to cuddle with some light distance, only making strategic contact so they could relax without having to bear a full skin to skin contact. Facing each other, Yi’s free hand was taken and held gently. This was the only warning he got before Yasuo came closer and hugged him tightly, then kissing him dearly.

_Oh…._ Always such a darling.

Yi responded eargerly to the kiss though he was still a bit sleepy and wouldn’t be able to keep that going forever. No issue for his boyfriend, all seemed to be good and he parted, stroking his cheek with a lot of affection.

« Good night baby… Is it good for your arm ? Comfy enough ? »

« All good, don’t worry… Good night, love… »

It was stronger than him, Yi surrendered while holding Yasuo’s hand over his cheek. Some gestures were more soothing than anything else and this brought him peace. His left arm could be a little bothering because it was hard material but he still found a way not to be uncomfortable.

This night would be good.

~

Morning hit exactly the same than every day, terribly. Yi didn’t want to get up, far too cozy right there. But yes it was incredibly hot in there and he also needed to get some fresh air. After setting off the alarm, he got up and lazily opened the window, relishing the freshest air he would get that day.

_Fuck… That’s nice_.

Little look back in bed, Yasuo was still asleep, sprawled in bed in a rather ridiculous fashion. Well, that was kinda usual for him to end up like that and it only made Yi more endeared. _My dearest man…_ Really, the urge to lie down by his side was too powerful. Yi surrendered and returned to bed, only for a short time.

_Not for too long._

Little by little the temperature in there decreased gently and Yi could initiate more contact. With equal care he came closer to Yasuo and hugged him slowly. So faint touch. At that point, he was rather certain he wouldn’t wake Yasuo up but he preferred to be careful.

A good minute like that then Yi got up, he had to make a call. By pure politeness and professionalism. Maybe later that morning he would go there to drop the piece of paper needed.

_I hope no_. Sadly, it wasn’t always like one wanted.

Resolute, Yi went outside the bedroom, a last soft gaze to the latter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, there might be one chapter of smut incoming but it will be fluff heavy, just yasuo taking care of his man <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!  
> don't be fooled, i think this will be a bit more than 15 chapters
> 
> thanks for reading!!

Morning, sunlight coming from the window. Within seconds Yasuo realized he was awake. _Oh_. Well, it was meant to happen at some point, no issue. What caught his attention instead was the missing body in bed.

_Yi… ?_

Eyes still closed, he patted around the mattress, checking just in case his boyfriend had been farther than he remembered – though it would be stupid because their bed wasn’t that big. The only thing Yasuo found was a fluffy mass, meowing after he squished gently.

« Wait, you’re not my boyfriend. » Of course not but seeing Lily was nice anyway. Yasuo sat up in bed, petting her softly since he had some affection to give and she looked cute. « Hello hello m’lady. Do you have any idea where Yi is gone ? »

Most likely out of their bedroom, that was clear. Then Yasuo started to think a little and remembered that Yi did mention getting up rather early give a call and possibly going to the center to drop all the administrative crap. Of course he would get up early despite having his arm broken and no reason to work.

… _I hope he doesn’t feel too sad_. Yi had talked a little about that, he wouldn’t be able to work before September and that made him indeed a little sad and guilty. He was paid anyway and on sick leave but the feeling remained. Getting up early could be a way to stay a little active.

But before making any hypothesis Yasuo had first to check the time and then if Yi was there or not. His own inner clock could be a little messed up compared to anyone and going to sleep early wouldn’t change that so fast. Looking on his phone, he was surprise to see it wasn’t that late, only 10:13.

_Ohhhh nice._

Now it was time to find his boyfriend for a proper morning cuddle. With renewed energy Yasuo got up, gave one last tiny tickle to Lily and then looked into their flat for another human being.

« Babyyyyyyyy. » Small call for his love.

Sadly it wasn’t answered. After checking every single room they had in this small flat, Yasuo concluded that indeed Yi had gone to his work place. Hopefully he would go back home soon enough but it made him faintly depressed all the same.

_My darling…_ Heartbroken, he collapsed dramatically on the couch and stared at the ceiling for a good minute before he motivated himself to text Yi. _Let’s do this !_

**[bby?]**

**[where are you…?]**

**[:’(]**

**[went at work?]**

There, for now his need for contact and more was a little deceived. With enough luck Yi was already on his way back home and he would come in a few minutes later. Yasuo could dream, it did no harm.

At least there were a few good things in life. Within the minute he received an answer, filling his heart with joy. _Yes !!_

**[My apologies, I preferred to take care of the papers as soon as possible. I’m almost there, maybe in five minutes.]**

**[How are you doing, love ?]**

See ? No reason to be worried at all. Even less because Yi would soon be here.

**[im fine now~]**

**[come back fast !]**

**[i want to take care of u…]**

Yasuo never came back on his words and he wanted to take good care of his boyfriend, especially because he had one cast arm. The minutes before Yi got back would be useful in finding something worth giving. It was going to be hot, he knew it. Of course they could cuddle peacefully in bed but knowing himself, this was meant to slip at some point. Better address the horny first and then take a good nap before lunch. _Speaking of lunch…_

There, he had his idea and already he got all excited about it. Oh he hoped Yi would be on board to have sex. Plus this was supposed to be sweet, just Yasuo taking care of him in the best ways he knew. If not, too bad for him but cuddles sounded awesome too.

For these following minutes Yasuo stayed there on the couch, trying not to get too aroused like an idiot because this wouldn’t do it. He had to wait for Yi and more than that, he wouldn’t get anything before him.

_Come back baby…_

No messages from Yi but this could be a sign that he was close. Right then, key noises came up, unlocking the door and Yasuo bolted up to welcome him. Lily was there too, running in the corridor straight to the main door in record time.

« Hellooooo. »

« Baby !! »

What a time it must be for Yi, welcomed by two very happy kitty and human. Barely two steps in the flat and door locked back that he was hugged carefully, not without a lot of joy from Yasuo. Oh it was so nice to feel Yi holding him back with his ‘good’ arm.

Meanwhile Lily seemed to have taken as mission to try to get on their way, meowing her welcome. After the initial outburst of affection and a dear kiss, Yi parted and petted her a little, joining her level for a few seconds.

« Hello to you too, Lily… Yasuo behaved ? Everything was fine ? »

« Yeah, all good ! I behaved and she didn’t wake me up too early. » Since she wouldn’t talk then Yasuo might as well continue the joke. But he had a plan and he wanted Yi right now : « Seriously, how about we go back to bed and I show you how well behaved I am… ? » Deep whisper.

Of course he had to play a little to get Yi to agree, this was before anything for him. In case it wasn’t enough to convey the tone of this potential time together, Yasuo trailed a hand over Yi’s chest when he came closer for another kiss.

That gaze told enough. Before he met Yi in this kiss, he added quietly : « Cuddles would be fine too but I said I’d love to take care of you… »

This was only fair, a second option in case Yi was already a little tired. At the moment he simply kissed Yasuo although with a healthy amount of gentleness and anticipation. Neither a yes or a no but it was a delight to share. Yasuo ended up hugging him closely, trying not to press on his left arm while still enjoying himself in that slow attention. A proper good morning kiss.

When it ended, Yi had a such a cute expression and it made Yasuo’s heart melt in advance. Adorable…

Then words crucified him on the spot : « I can feel that you have some ideas already. Literally. » And indeed in such contact Yi had no way to ignore his boner.

_Shit…_

On itself it wasn’t the end, Yasuo would survive that. A bit less when next second Yi took a good handful of his ass, grinning brightly.

_Oh._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahaha back to the horny!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!!   
> new update!!
> 
> thanks for reading <3

What a delightful thing to return home to. After his small trip to drop any needed information at his work place, Yi welcomed any kind of attention. To simply find Yasuo waiting for him was sweet, to know he had some things planned was even better.

_Cuddles will be for later…_

Far from an issue. Considering the time they had before lunch and his own empty schedule for the day, Yi was completely ready for any kind of fun. Plus Yasuo had said he wanted to take care of him, it sounded extremely kind and affectionate. Right now he was leading Yi back to their bedroom, in the dearest anticipation this world could offer. For real, Yi only wanted to be there for him and to enjoy what he had to give.

This time Yasuo didn’t ask him to go to bed so fast. Instead he took Yi in his arms again, relishing his presence and soothing smell now that his boyfriend was back. It left him wondering about this plan. Would it be particularly gentle and affectionate ? From what he saw and felt now, Yi was rather sure it would be like this. Yasuo had made a playful remark but it didn’t seem like the mood for this time, a lot more intimate. All good for Yi, he would accept everything no matter what.

The embrace was very nice. It almost convinced him to go back to bed for cuddles but Yasuo moved on next step, starting to undress him. _Oh_. Not often did he take care of that but Yi enjoyed the attention. Himself had to admit that he found a certain joy in undressing the latter piece by piece, only in their most tender moments. Otherwise they usually went through it quickly and left clothes all over the floor while they had sex.

Not this time. It wasn’t as slow as some rare occasions but Yi could tell there was an effort to be sweet and careful for this. A true paradox because Yi had felt and could still see how aroused Yasuo was. His erection was a little noticeable and so it had rendered him to need too. Difficult to remain chaste with Yasuo for too long, he always ended up starved for touch.

« Would you rather we strip quickly ? I see that you need attention too. » Sometimes it was better to ask because Yasuo could try to prioritize him.

« Mmmh no baby, first I take care of you, then it will be my turn. But if you decided to strip then I wouldn’t complain… Just not too fast… » There, hot whisper to his ear. How easy he could go from lovely attention to sexual need.

_So be it._

« Then sit and watch. » Yi didn’t say it too harshly on purpose, it had no use to try to turn him on since in the end Yasuo remained quite soft with the mood. He pushed him gently to sit back in bed while he took the show in hand.

Summer time implied light clothing, that part was sad because it would make it shorter than intended but Yi took his time nontheless to make it worth it. Not too slow because he felt a little stupid putting himself on a show like this but enough for Yasuo to take a good eyeful of his man.

A sudden thought, he went to close the bedroom door then stood by the edge of the bed right so Yasuo had to look up a little. The shameful side was that in such situation he would surely see Yi’s bulge, unable to resist his charming gestures any longer. This would be put aside for later, Yi had to make it count.

« Woah, baby… » First words as the tank top was off, falling to the floor. Yasuo’s eyes betrayed all his need, glued to this gorgeous view of his boyfriend.

Yi did indulge a little and bent shortly for a kiss. Quick and chaste but it seemed appreciated to its value by Yasuo, almost chasing his lips once it was over. His expression afterward was so sweet, as if smitten for being so in love. From a small glance lower Yi could also see that he got to touch himself on reflex, nothing too committed but it showed his need. _Awww…_

_Alright, faster._

Taking his pants off suddenly got Yasuo’s attention all over him again. Yi would have found that cute if he wasn’t already blushing for such open display of lust. _Continue, continue…_ His pants joined his top on the floor, stepping out of it without much thought. Yi did try to make this a little sexy for Yasuo but he couldn’t be sure it worked. From Yasuo’s look, that was hot. No need to ask.

It left him only in his boxers, unable to hide his hard-on. The latter certainly got a nice view, jaw to the floor and wide eyes devouring him dearly. Enough to make Yi blush darker, hiding his face with his cast for a time.

« Nooooo… Don’t hide, darling… You’re so fucking sexy… » A little pleading, of course.

It was becoming too much attention at once, Yi finished undressing in haste before joining Yasuo in bed to hide better his fluster. _Ahhh…_ As quick he was welcomed by a kind embrace, the latter hugging him tightly while he tried to remind him how beautiful he found Yi.

« I mean it, you’re stunning… Damn, I can’t wait to treat you right… » Whispered between many pecks and carresses.

« Alright, let’s do it then… » Difficult to ignore his own fluster but Yi had to go on.

Magic words. In a few seconds Yasuo was parting and making quick business of his own clothes. Such precious haste, obviously his full attention was else where and yet Yi couldn’t help eyeing a little his cock. _I need him…_ No idea what was planned but he was sure it would be thoroughly satisfying.

« Come here, cutie… »

« How do you want me… ? » Genuinely curious because this would give him an idea of what was to come.

« Come, I’ll show you. »

It was a little puzzling to see Yasuo lie back. _He wants me to ride him… ?_ This was fine for Yi but he had to confess he had been hoping for something else. In any case he followed closely, straddling Yasuo before he gave some light attention to his very hard cock.

« Like this ? » Yi couldn’t suppress that shiver when his shy ministrations made the latter moan lowly.

« Oh fuck… No, baby, turn around. Back to me. » His tone during sex was the best thing, he sounded so confident and full of love.

Now this was really confusing for Yi. _What ?_ He complied, straddling Yasuo again but this time his back turned to him. That could work too, he was certain but he wondered when this implied he would be treated right. Unless Yasuo had a specific idea.

An unsure glance behind, it must have showed on his face that he was at loss, too needy and confused.

« That’s good. Now retreat. » With that Yasuo coaxed him to move, urging him closer and closer to his upper part.

Until it struck Yi. _No… He wants to… ?!_

« Yasuo… ? Is that… what you want ? »

« Goddamn yes I want. Gonna eat you out, baby. Come closer… »

_Fuck…_ He should have seen it coming, if Yasuo meant to pleasure him first it could be either a blowjob or this. Now he was sure and Yi felt himself blushing so much because of that position. In itself he had nothing against such intimate attention, he even loved providing it but to be treated in this exact position made him both painfully aroused and ashamed.

In the end his urges won, Yi retreated enough to be almost above the latter. It killed him a little but this was going to be good. As if to soothe his worries, Yasuo teased gently his cock, making him buck on reflex.

« A-Ah… »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more smut incoming xD then it will be cuddly cuddly~


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooooooooooo  
> mmh, one day it will be fluffy i swear
> 
> thanks for reading!

« Fucking perfect… »

No need to lie, the truth was too dazzing. His boyfriend was gorgeous and Yasuo couldn’t wait to make him writhe under his tongue. At last he had Yi exactly where he wanted him and the position all alone got him a little harder, turned on by the mere thought of letting him ride his face for a time.

_He’s a bit tense though._

Yasuo could feel that as he resumed his happy roaming over the latter. From where he was, there wasn’t a lot he could see so most of his touches were blind but it didn’t mean he wouldn’t stop feeling up the latter. Obviously Yi was trying to stay above and not rely on him at all, surely worried. This wasn’t a bother, Yasuo coaxed him lower until he had good access to his hole. There he could start his dear worship.

« Fine, baby ? Can I start ? » He preferred to be careful, in case this was too much for Yi.

« Yasuo, you don’t have to do that… » Everything from his tone to his stance betrayed some anxiety, mixed with shame. It had to be that or he wouldn’t be that bothered over something like this.

« It’s not that, honey. I want to do that, specifically, and I’m sure you’ll enjoy it a lot. If you really don’t want to I’ll find something else for you. Is it about your arm ? » This position was stupid for a conversation but it had to be clear between them.

If Yi wasn’t enjoying that or felt too ashamed to ‘force’ him into such position then it wasn’t fun, Yasuo could find something pleasing instead. He waited patiently, stroking gently wherever he could and sometimes it did make Yi react positively. Despite this shame, Yi was hard and precum leaked gently.

« No it’s… indecent. But you’re right, I want that too and I’ll love it because you put your heart at it. Go on, it will be fine… »

« Alright, baby… Tell me if it becomes too much. »

Fleetingly Yasuo noticed how the latter wasn’t using his left arm to support himself, only his right arm. For now it was fine but surely later this was going to be shaky. _If needed we’ll move_. He didn’t want to risk Yi getting hurt especially during sex.

But back to his task. Being on a teasing mood, he brushed slowly Yi’s cock from tip to root, all on the underside to get a reaction from him. It didn’t take long, Yi sighed, slightly short on air. A good sign. Determined, Yasuo trailed his precum covered thumb over his rim, pushing lightly to indicate his presence and to give a small warning. Soon he wouldn’t hold back.

_Come on~_ He wanted to hear Yi lose it, this was going to be so cute and exciting.

Barely a light press, Yasuo didn’t plan on fingering him. To know he could get him off only with his tongue would be sweet. With unger he got to it, licking a large stripe over his rime. First move and already Yi startled, a moan escaping him before he could shut himself. _Yes…_

« Let it out… Wanna hear all this, you sexy darling… » Probably his last words for a while because talking delayed Yi’s climax, useless. Sometimes Yasuo knew when to shut up.

« Alright… » A little shaken but not enough. As if to prove he heard well, Yi groaned softly after next move, hand twitching where it rested over Yasuo.

_Wonderful…_

Yasuo gave everything, licking and teasing as much as he could. It did get a little sloppy, saliva making it mess but from Yi’s many reactions he guessed it was enough for him. Such dear melody of pleasure, rhythmed by gasps and his name whimpered lowly on occasions. Yasuo got it bad for him, this was too arousing to hear. So he returned to it with a lot of eagerness, sucking gently until he felt Yi’s frame tremble from need.

One thing brought him back to reality though. Shaky touch over his cock, nothing too dedicated but obviously Yi wanted to give back, stroking his cock in this erratic pace he was stuck in. _Oh god, fuck…_ Yasuo wanted to treat him right but at the same time he was weak for him, arousal piling up threateningly. This wasn’t happening any time soon so in return he ate him out thoroughly and got a hold of Yi’s cock.

Both moves made Yi arch suddenly, moaning desperately in such loud way that it pleased Yasuo to hear him so free. _So cute…_ Now his inhibitions were lowered, rocking down against him to take more. All too good, Yasuo was there to oblige. He took this mission at heart and held him in pace as he devoured him sweetly, slick grasp around Yi’s cock working him quickly so he could come.

_Cum, baby…_ It was turning him so much to feel this crumbling resistance to his ministrations. Soon it would be over.

After a few more licks it was enough, Yi tensed as he found climax.

« Fuck… Yasuo…. » He sounded so needy and demanding, riding him along his climax without any fear or shame.

To get him to swear was a victory in itself, Yasuo couldn’t be happier. He helped him the best he could, jerking him off efficiently as Yi’s release fell all over him. Well, this would be an issue for future them, Yasuo couldn’t bring himself to care. His mission was complete, Yi came and it was once more a beautiful show for him. Little by little the latter’s voice died, barely an incoherent murmur that managed to translate his state of mind. Spent and satisfied.

Now it was time to move. A wonder how Yi was still keeping himself up with everything going on, he looked absolutely wrecked as if the smallest push could send him topple on the mattress. Yasuo had to put aside his terrible arousal to get him to lie down. However, as he tried to get Yi to move, his cock was teased again and this time he couldn’t hold that whimper back.

« Mmmgh… Oh… » Vocal reaction that conveyed his surprise, surely this was a small incident.

In fact, no it wasn’t. Yi got back to it, staying right there over him so Yasuo couldn’t move unless he was forceful. In itself he didn’t mind but then Yi got back to his cock, stroking him loosely. With everything he had held back while he pleasured his boyfriend, there was nothing Yasuo could do not to buck into that grasp and to moan like a virgin.

Helpless, he lied back again, unable to fight this and anyway, he craved more. Anything. It surely asked Yi some strength to stay upright after such bright climax but he remained there, showing determination to make Yasuo come.

« Fuck… yeah, go on… » No need to blabber liker that but Yasuo couldn’t stop himself, he had too much love for Yi and nothing held it back when he was that needy.

It took a whole new sense when Yi leaned down until Yasuo felt definitely something else than his hand down there.

_OH MY GOD._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just yi paying back the favor :3c


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more fun!  
> and then more cuddles~
> 
> thanks for reading!!

_Come, please…_

Yi wanted him to come, as a reward and loving gesture for all the pleasure offered previously. It was stronger than him, bliss lingered in his every moves like a very specific heaviness. He enjoyed it greatly but he had to focus on what he was doing.

Stroking Yasuo’s cock wasn’t enough, he wanted to return this delightful attention he had just relished less than a minute ago. So Yi fought his own shaky exhaustion to make good use of his mouth. Just like Yasuo.

_He’s close_. Understandable because he had given all of his attention to Yi without any relief, now it was time to pay back the favor.

All this was quite indecent too but Yi didn’t mind because it was his own choice, he wanted to get Yasuo off no matter what. Deeply he knew that it would turn him on further, surely finding this sexy beyond the vulgarity of the position. Again, no mind paid, Yi supported him just enough to tease the latter’s cock with a few licks. Already this earned him another light spurt of precum, betraying Yasuo’s state of strong arousal. _Mmmmh…_

So perfect. Yi enjoyed that moment so much, being able to please him while having already come just before. It thrummed in him like the most blessed shiver. All he wanted was to reduce him to the same fate, writhing under him as there was no escape. One of Yasuo’s hands was clutching the sheets with a lot of emotions and yet the one over Yi never hurt him in any way. He simply held him, twitching as the attention over his cock went on.

Shame would be for another time. Yi went down on him until he could literally feel his desperation, trying hard not to fuck deeper into his mouth but there were limits to his control. Under him, Yasuo squirmed and cried out, not once settling for a second because this was too much for him. Yi purred innerly for causing this. He did it again and again until his jaw ached a little but that wouldn’t stop him.

_Not yet ?_

That was surprising, he was sure that Yasuo would come quickly. _A little more then_. It got tiring in no time but Yi would finish what he had started, determined. It got very sloppy as he wasn’t in his sharpest state of mind but it would do, Yasuo didn’t seem to mind as everything felt wet and warm.

Another attempt, Yi took him down his throat and once more Yasuo cursed outrageously under him, back arching off the mattress for a very short time. _Soon_. Yi pulled off and teased his shaft again, stroking him too.

« Yi… I’m… I’m gonna… » So lost, so needy. He tried not to cling to Yi but obviously that effort started to lose priority over his relief. « Please…. Let me cum… »

It was really moving to hear Yasuo like that, almost vulnerable when he begged lowly. Yi wanted to give him everything so he kissed his cock, sucked on the head and took him once more. _He’s really lasting…_ A pleasure to deal with.

A last swirl of his tongue then it was good, Yasuo came in his mouth with an obscenely loud moan. _Yes…_ Yi had his limits, he took what he could but some of his release dripped down, making a bigger mess than it was already. Catching his breath after he swallowed what he could wasn’t exactly a challenge though.

_It’s done_. Yi was quite happy with himself, he had provided sufficient attention to his boyfriend and probably it had been a success. His own strengths were back now that his climax had long faded away, time to move. Under him, Yasuo looked absolutely exhausted, lying limp in bed and breathing slowly.

When he moved Yi noticed how he couldn’t fully support himself up, his knees threatened to give up as he had been for too long in the same position and for having come not so long ago. _Oh, crap_. Plus his left arm that couldn’t be used to support, he had to make a small effort to sit and and then lie down by Yasuo’s side. All was good now. Gently he came closer to cuddle, paying attention to any reaction as he could worry for everything.

« Love ? Are you with me ? » No way not to be affectionate right now, he loved Yasuo too much not to let it show in his tone.

When called the latter opened his eyes, face turned to look at Yi with increasing love. _Adorable…_

« Hey baby… » How could someone sound so happy and yet so tired. A real wonder.

Like the most ancient reflex, Yasuo reduced distance until he was properly snuggled up to him, kissing his affection out all over Yi’s neck, chest and shoulders. In return it tickled him slightly, so happy to be right there.

« Thank you Yasuo, this was incredibly satisfying… Unexpected but excellent. »

« Heh, you’re one to talk. Never thought you’d go down on me like that, got really hard not to come too fast… You gorgeous darling… »

Most likely Yasuo just pointing this out but Yi stayed silent afterward. He wasn’t always so proud to react like he did when the latter clearly indicated he wanted to rim him. It would still take some time to really register that it didn’t matter if something could be seen as degrading or indecent, Yasuo never cared about that and always stayed committed when he wanted to finish something. Yi could understand that as he didn’t care a lot how debauched he could look when he pleasure him, as long as Yasuo enjoyed the view and the attention.

_It’s not worth the fuss_. And yet it made him blush.

« I did what seemed logical. Since I was already like this, I might as well go for it. Unless you didn’t like that ? » Anxiety struck again, he wanted to be sure. Yasuo wouldn’t have come if it wasn’t something he was into, worrying like this was useless.

« Ahhhh nooooooooo… It was fucking awesome, I loved it ! And sexy, like damn, I hope you’ll be ready tonight ‘cause I’ll think about it again. That was so hot… »

Nothing better for the mood than hearing Yasuo say what he did was sexy. That was all he needed for now. The information about Yasuo being horny later wasn’t new, since he was a bit forced to stay home, Yi would have more time to spent with him.

« I’m not going anywhere, you’ll have my full attention… »

Until then they could nap a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhhhhhh soon i'll have to go back to uni so updates risk to be a bit less frequent


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!  
> little by little this is getting done xD 
> 
> thanks for your patience!

_Nap time…_

Yasuo was so happy to be right there, at last his boyfriend was back and they had had their fun just before. Perfect. Nothing else to add.

Indeed, what an exquisite moment. He could still feel it again if he focused a little, that sweet shiver when Yi had gone down on him. A pleasant surprise. Because yes, Yasuo hadn’t seen that coming and it was one of these awesome surprises that made him both fall in love again and get hard in no time.

Not so fast though, he had enough and they needed cuddles now. Yi was snuggled up to him, his cast arm resting over Yasuo’s chest while they both relished this new calm.

_Mmmh… I want to kiss him._

This wasn’t rare, Yasuo had these urges from time to time and he always embraced it gladly unless they weren’t in the proper setting. First he went for it gently, giving a peck to Yi’s forehead and when that caught his attention, Yasuo stole a kiss.

A light sound died in that kiss and instantly it made him melt while Yi hugged him tighter. _Awwww…_ It would be unfair if Yasuo wasn’t allowed to give his affection but luck was with him, he was more than welcome to do. So he gave a lot of attention to this kiss, initiating warm contact. A few more moans ended up muffled but these were all from Yasuo, no need to deny it. Maybe that was too much enthusiasm at once.

It last a bit longer than what he would have imagine but no complaints on either sides. Once it ended Yi got this extremely kind gaze, the one was made Yasuo feel so special and happy. He’d kill to see it every day – even though it was already the case. Yi grinned before giving a light peck to his nose. Nevermind, he never needed his heart anyway and preferred to give it to his boyfriend. _So fucking cute._

Too much at once, Yasuo hugged him with a lot of emotion, holding back a low scream due to affection overload. He ended up nuzzling Yi’s neck, back to his favorite spot. _Mmmh_. Was it childish ? Yes. Would he stop ? No. Sometimes it was good to stop giving a fuck and to hug his love out. Plus Yi didn’t seem to mind, carressing him softly.

Light chuckle. Yasuo felt it as he was so close. _Oh ?_

« Are you sure you want to nap ? You seem far too excited to relax. » Yi was laughing so dearly, always cuddling him with a lot of care.

« Ah yes I want to ! Sorry, you’re just too adorable for my heart, I can’t resist you… »

For such nice words, he earned a short kiss from Yi, stroking his cheek sweetly. « I get that, don’t worry. Just try to stay calm and all will be good. »

In other terms Yi might be asking him to be quiet. It wasn’t mean in any way, surely he needed some rest after their fun and early waking. Yasuo was no one to object to that, he stopped talking and remained right there to doze off against him.

The only thing he allowed himself was a quick kiss to Yi’s neck, then he did his best not to bother him, settling down for good.

_Naaaaaaaaap…_

~

In the end, Yasuo did manage to relax and fall asleep. He only realized once he was woken up by some noise, eyes blinking open. _Oh shit. Hot_. They were starting to cook in here and it didn’t help that they were cuddling. Right then he remembered the latest events and purred innerly for waking up with Yi this time.

_Wait, he’s still asleep_.

A real wonder because now Yasuo also registered the reason of his waking, Lily meowing behind the door of the bedroom. How dare they keep her out. Shame.

« Oh fuck. » Muttered under his breath as he got out of bed. He had to be extremely careful not to wake Yi up because they were literally holding each other during their nap.

In a few seconds Yasuo made it to the door after putting back his boxers, allowing the cat inside. _Happy now ?_ Hopefully she wouldn’t make any noise anymore. Sometimes Lily could be a little calamity but she looked too cute to get into troubles. Since she was there, Yasuo sat on the floor to pet her a little. Purring machine on, that was nice to have. _Another cutie…._

His gave fell on Yi, still asleep in their bed. What a gorgeous man. Yasuo would never get bored of the view, no matter the years he always loved him as much. Right now Yi was lying in bed comfortably, a beautiful show of skin and careless rest. The only time he was free from worries. Then Yasuo remembered about his injury.

_Ah yes_. This would take time.

Hunger came back. Yasuo wondered about the time it was. Possibly it was noon already and it was time to make lunch. To see Yi asleep at that time could be a little surprising but he had to wake up early for craps and Yasuo would never blame him for taking some rest, on the opposite. _He needs it._ Especially considering his new condition.

Most of all, it meant that he would be the one making them food for a while. With one arm less Yi wouldn’t be able to do to much except small tasks and honestly, Yasuo didn’t want to bother him with that. He had a month to take care of his darling and he was really planning to do that. _Everything for my darling~_

But before anything, he had to deal with the high temperature in here. Yasuo closed the curtains so the light wouldn’t come through and brought their fan to the bedroom, in Yi’s direction. The noise wasn’t so bothering, if Yi could sleep while Lily cried for the door, he would have no troubles sleeping with a fan on.

Yasuo’s mission was done, he went on his merry way to think about their lunch. Light heart and gentle mood, the day could really start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think there will be one more smutty time then ellipse  
> i won't dwell on this fic for too long xD


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!!  
> let's get more fluff~
> 
> thanks for reading!!

_Oh… Where is he ?_

Barely awake and already Yi looked for his boyfriend, reaching in bed but it was clear he wasn’t here. Sadness touched him faintly before he thought a little. Yasuo couldn’t be so far and if he wasn’t in bed then he was busy else where. In any case there was no need to be sad, he would find him in no time.

Quietly Yi sat up in bed, stretching a little while he finished to wake up. It didn’t help much that the curtains were closed and so it was rather dim in here. The nice side was that he wasn’t dying from the high temperature since the fan was on and facing him. _Nice…_ Again, since he didn’t remember taking care of that, it had to be Yasuo. How sweet and kind from him.

Now it was time to function again and to be active. Yi felt a bit dirty after their last intercourse so he would probably take a shower. Hunger came up too, making him look for his phone to know what time it was. From the noises coming from the kitchen, it had to be at least noon, if not later.

_Mmmh,_ _not too late_. Really, a nap was everything he needed that morning and now he felt better.

Peaceful he got out of bed, putting on at least his boxers and shirt to pretend being decent. Then he could look for Yasuo although he had a pretty good hypothesis about where he was.

Silently Yi made his way in their flat, spotting Lily on her cat tree in the living you. _Oh !_ He would greet her soon enough, for now he wanted to hold Yasuo. Found soon enough in the kitchen, without any surprise. He looked quite busy at the stove, checking the pastas. Yi didn’t try to be especially quiet but he still startled the latter when he appeared behind him, curious.

« Oh shit ! » Good thing Yasuo wasn’t carrying anything, he did jump slightly from surprise. As soon he welcomed Yi closer, face resting to his shoulder. « Fuck… I didn’t hear you come, baby… How are you doing ? »

Surely their pastas weren’t an emergency because Yasuo took some time to hug him, nuzzling his neck once more to relax. Yi felt himself relax too, so glad to be able to hold him. Waking up alone wasn’t so fun, he yearned to hold Yasuo in his arms until he was satisfied. The only difference with previous day was the way he avoided using all his strengths in the hug since his left arm was out of question.

_My sweet love…_

« I’d have loved to wake up in your arms but right now everything is better. And you, did you sleep at all ? » A bit curious because he did remember how excited Yasuo was while they cuddled.

« Awwww sorry, I wanted to make you lunch… But later we can go back to have more, if you want~ »

Of course Yasuo would offer more, it never was an issue.

« Since I don’t have anything planned, it will be a pleasure to have you even for a few minutes… Now, do I have enough time to take a quick shower ? »

Oh, it made Yasuo react for a few seconds before he acted normal again. Yi wanted to explore that a little but it wasn’t the right time, he needed to take a shower and then they would have lunch.

« Y-Yeah, go on… You maybe have five minutes, something like that. Don’t worry. » This short fluster could be heard.

It was overly cute, and also it made Yi crave a bit more. To see Yasuo react like this to the smallest thing sure could make him pause and linger for a few more seconds.

« Then I’ll be right back. Thank you love. » With that he let go of Yasuo, not without a short kiss with a hint of tongue. Enough to earn a moan in return, a very good prize.

A last glance behind and indeed it was worth it as he found Yasuo watching him leave. _Not so subtle~_

_Shower time !_

~

It was indeed quite welcome to take that shower, Yi felt a lot better afterward. They had lunch in peace and Lily even paid a noisy visit on her way to her bowl. Maybe she thought that since Yi was eating lunch here then it was Sunday so the day for her wet food but sadly it wasn’t the case, she cried for attention and all she got was gentle petting.

So far Yi didn’t see again that faint spark of interest from Yasuo but it might be that since he got distracted, it was forgotten for now. However he knew his man enough, one sentence could turn him one very quickly. It wasn’t the right time yet, he let it slide for a while.

A bit more patience.

Once lunch was over, Yasuo took charge again to wash the dishes. Yi did try a little but this wasn’t so much practical for him so he had to stay on drying plates and store everything he could. At least he felt useful.

Later it really hit him that he had nothing to do. Usually he worked during the day and so his usual time spent for hobbies or internet was already enough. Yasuo had his own habits however and Yi didn’t want to bother him since it was basically what he lived for, his passion. So he left him work in the living room, looking for some activity that didn’t involve going out. He wasn’t in the mood to put on some clothes and get out, not when it was so hot out there in this burning afternoon.

Lazy day, he would say.

All this to this exact instant. _I’d love to kiss him_. Yi had this urge sometimes, most days he couldn’t act on it because Yasuo was too far but right now he could. _He’s busy though_. It wasn’t so serious but Yi preferred not to take any risk. However his need for company slowly increased with time. Maybe simply being in the same room would save him the trouble.

_Let’s do that then_.

A bit careful just in case, Yi went to the living room with the fan and his book. It was getting unbearable in there so he might as well bring some fresh air to Yasuo.

Right there he found him on that exact spot he left him more than an hour ago. It was almost cute. Softly he waived at Yasuo once his presence was notice, a small sign to show he didn’t mean to bother or anything. He put the fan in such way that it would help them both then sat on the couch too, on the opposite side of Yasuo.

If for the few first minutes it went well, it didn’t take long for Yasuo to stop whatever he was doing to crawl back to Yi’s spot with a lot of enthusiasm.

« Mmmmh baby… »

It always came back to that, happy cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, ik, i say i try to make this quick and then i write more xD


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!!  
> more stuff since i can't work usually with the travel xD
> 
> thanks for reading!

_He’s here !!_

No way to hide that, Yasuo was more than glad to see his boyfriend join him on the couch. At the moment he was a bit procrastinating, trying to compose a little but this that kind of temperature there was no hope. So yes Yi’s presence was a distraction but a very good one. In no time Yasuo had given up and come closer to cuddle.

So the heat of the day could keep him from being productive but not from hugging his cute darlintg. Logic.

The other good side was when Yi put his book away to give him all of his attention. Yasuo noticed and it made him even more happy. Of course he could tell himself this was only a short break but deeply he knew he wouldn’t come back from it. Lunch time was enough to realize that. Slowly he was needing again, nothing too potent for now but he knew it could easily spiral from there.

_No, not yet…_ Surely Yi had no plan for this and Yasuo didn’t want to force himself and his default yearning on him. However their embrace wouldn’t help. Held closely with a lot of skin to skin contact, Yasuo couldn’t ignore it at all. _Fuck…_ Such a struggle. At the same time, he knew it happened often when he spent time with Yi but there was always this slight shame for bothering him. Between new arousal and this typical shame, what would win ?

This time, shame won. After holding on for as long as he could, Yasuo kissed him hard and fast before he sat up and returned to his previous spot, all done in hasty moves.

To say it wasn’t sneaky would be an understatement, Yi had seen all of it and most of all, he was smart. It wouldn’t take long for him to understand what was happening, especially when Yasuo reacted like this, so quiet.

_Fuck…_ Could he behave one day ?

Attention on his laptop, Yasuo tried to ignore the soft surprise from his boyfriend and his own need. _Please, don’t ask…_ It was so stupid. Even worse because all that he was wearing were his boxers and shorts so as time went, his erection would get really easy to notice. Getting tense, he shifted his seated position to hide it as he could.

« Yasuo ? » This question was meant to be asked.

_Oh boy_. He knew it was coming. _Stay calm, stay calm…_ He registered far too well each move that followed as Yi came closer, reaching for him tenderly. This made his heart melt again because no matter what Yasuo was given his love. Or possibly Yi was getting worried because that was what he always did on reflex, worry.

Soon enough he felt the latter’s hands over him, caressing free skin with such obvious care, it made him regret reacting like that simply because of arousal. Yi ended up cuddling him from behind, face resting to his shoulder in curiosity or worry.

« What’s wrong… ? » Soon he would realize. Or he already knew but preferred to check for any issue.

Yasuo tried to laugh it off but he always became stupid once horny and there was no use : « It’s nothing ! I’m fine, don’t worry baby… »

No doubt this wouldn’t be enough for Yi, however he could still hope. A few seconds came by without any more question and right before Yasuo thought he had miraculously escaped, silence was broken.

« So you want to make love ? »

Crystal clear, impossible to pretend he didn’t hear that. _Nooooo…_

Yi added quickly : « I see you’re aroused, don’t try to play it off just for my sake. I know I have to be careful with my arm but it doesn’t stop me from having sex. Let me… ? »

It got difficult to think straight since Yi now had his hand over his body, slowly trailing over his thigh near that area. And yet he didn’t go further, waiting for an answer. Yasuo had to stop himself from whimpering, it was too much.

« Baby… » Could he bring himself to voice that ? « I… Anything you want, I’ll take it. But it’s fine, I-I can go jerk off alone if that’s bothering you… »

There was a small sigh from Yi, potentially frustrated : « What did I just say ? You’re hard and I want to help, what else can I say ? This isn’t a big deal, I’d love to share that again. »

« Please… »

So strange now to be all flustered and needy, in a sort of paradoxe by being so scared to bother Yasuo only made himself more aroused. Foolish.

As soon as he pleaded, Yi cupped his erection. Such sudden contact rendered him to nothing, bucking so faintly against his hand. Yasuo did moan under his breath, too bothered now. Yi went on for a good time, squeezing and grabbing him until he was sure that he was rock hard, aching for more.

Yasuo was a big ball of sensation, from the fabric from Yi’s top against his back to that firm yet careful touch over his clothed cock, everything made him squirm. Now the latter wasn’t even playing around, he slipped his hand down Yasuo’s boxers and took him in hand.

« Oh fuck-k… »

Yi stopped as suddenly, causing him to whimper aloud.

« Yi ?? Please come back… » Getting needy, he tried to grab Yi’s hand.

Instead Yasuo felt him part, whispering to him : « I’ll back, I’m just going to get lube as I don’t plan to waste this occasion in a quick handjob. Undress while I’m gone… »

No need to say more. As soon as Yi got up and quickly went to their bedroom, Yasuo took off his few clothes in such lack of care. He couldn’t be sure yet about what they were going to do but if Yi needed lube then it was going to be intense.

Already his boyfriend was back, betraying some arousal in his determined expression. It was good to know Yasuo wasn’t alone in that.

The surprise was to have Yi straddle him with ease, pushing him to the backrest. So this was the intention. Yasuo could now die under such ardent gaze.

« Honey… ? »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think i'll complete a full day in the fic and then end it xD  
> sorry, i'm not so inspired about it, i should make a woundfic in canon setting cuz it's a lot more angsty xD


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!  
> imo 20 will be enough xD
> 
> thanks for reading <3

_So cute…_

A simple fact that didn’t need to be explained or justified. How ? Yi had no idea but on many occasions his boyfriend could be incredibly adorable without knowing it. He was that close to stop anything sexy he was thinking about to instead cuddle with Yasuo until they were both full of affection. However nothing could make that initial plan change, Yasuo was very obviously aroused and he needed a hand.

Unable to resist him, Yi still gave him a kiss, nothing really chaste but he didn’t linger on that for too long since he had far more important to do. Like getting Yasuo off. And for that he did have a small idea that would be quite good to share.

_Let’s do this…_

It was nice because without any clothes Yasuo couldn’t hide how needy he was, so hard that precum beaded at the tip of his cock. However Yi had first to undress before any kind of teasing. _Patience_. A few efficient moves then he was bare naked just like the latter, earning quite a wide gaze. _It’s not that special…_ But Yasuo would disagree, loud and clear. The way he eyed Yi was yet another sign of his appreciation. Soon his hands fell to his waist, warm presence as anchor.

There were many things Yi wanted to do but he also yearned to be useful. In that aim he used some lube and started to prepare himself right under Yasuo’s gaze.

« Oh. Oh… » Surely this confirmed what he had been thinking. High praise to hear such sweet surprise.

« Yes… I’d like to feel you this time, if you’re not opposed to it. » Yi was aware it wasn’t likely to be refused, he knew his boyfriend far too well for this but it was so exciting to voice that.

« O-Of course not… Please, I’d die to have you right now… »

Yi loved so much to hear him getting overwhelmed by a mere idea, imagination did a lot for both of them. It had to be why Yasuo was always horny, his imagination was quite creative. And already to got to work, making Yasuo moan lowly as he watched him do. Funny because Yi was the one fingering himself and yet the least noisy of the pair. For now.

It had been a few days since he last got made love to so he took care not to go too fast. One finger at a time, twisting a little inside until he got short on breath. _Fuck…_ No matter for how long, it would always be quite fresh to take care of himself in such a way. Yasuo’s reaction didn’t help, he was helplessly watching, loving words ready to spill.

Arousal was doing its thing. Already trying not to get himself too close, Yi made the mistake to look lower and indeed what a turn on. Yasuo was trying not to touch himself but his cock leaked precum all the same. A few time he bucked gently under Yi, reflexes that he couldn’t fight.

« Soon… Just one minute… » One hand against Yasuo’s chest, he both relished such open gesture and tried to calm this a little.

« Alright baby… But please, I don’t know how long I’ll last… »

There was nothing else he could offer before that so Yi kissed him, hoping at the occasion that it would be enough to muffle his own noises of pleasure. Three fingers were quite a deal, not too much but impossible to ignore. So slick that he could thrust inside without any pain or resistances, maybe thinking about Yasuo’s cock make him eager to be relaxed. Soon he wasn’t even able to stop himself from grinding down on the latter, body betraying his urges.

In the end Yi knew he had to stop that before it became too much and spoiled all the moment. Reluctantly he took his fingers out and felt so empty, at least he wasn’t going to get something better. A bit hasty he lubed Yasuo’s cock, enjoying the strong shiver he caused when he took hold of his dripping cock.

« Now… Let me do it though… »

A quick nod answered him. Nothing else to add.

Once more Yasuo looked absolutely cute, trying not to be loud but he trembled in their embrace when Yi slicked his cock. He was just irresistible.

Trying not to get carried away, Yi got in position a bit higher. To feel that cock nudge him rim made him so weak, it was unfair because he was the one supposed to help. Using his good arm for support, he held Yasuo while he slowly sank on his cock. Inch by inch he took it and he wanted to fuck himself so bad, something hard and fast. No doubt it would be mercy for them because Yasuo was far too close judging by his pleas and needy moves.

« Oh god, baby… » It had to be a lot for him, surrounded by tight warmth.

Dazed for a time Yi willed himself to relax further or this would end too fast. _So full…_ He could feel Yasuo twitching inside, trying not to make a single move but he was too far for that already. Next second he was embracing Yi, holding him pressed to his front while he hid his face against his neck. _Oh…_ Endearing, if it wasn’t in a sexy context.

« Yasuo… Do you want me to take this slow or to go hard and fast… ? »

« How… However you want… Just, I won’t hold on… » At least it was clear.

« Fast then… Don’t worry about me, fuck me as you wish… » He indulged shortly and swore, this would get Yasuo’s attention and the message across at the same time.

As expected, their embrace got a bit stronger, along a small groan muffled against flesh. Yi would have been so gentle and cuddly with him if he hadn’t been that needy and if Yasuo wasn’t actually inside him.

No answer came so he got moving, realizing how needy he had gotten over time. His cock was trapped between them, he could reach for it but first Yi wanted to get him off. A bit of clenching wasn’t enough, he lifted himself and bore down harder, earning a high gasp at the occasion.

Yasuo wasn’t going to last. He clung to him desperately, arms laced around him and yet everything betrayed his low yearning.

« Come… fill me up, don’t try to hold back… » Yi could try to be a little vulgar sometimes, he didn’t mind as long as it was his own choice.

It worked. Yasuo started to coax him more into the pace until he let go of that hug to instead take a good hold of his rear, increasing the pace. That was what Yi wanted, to let him take what he wanted. He followed closely, only trying to get his broken arm out of risk. However the pace got rough and it turned his thoughts into nothing. It was getting filthy by the second, in the way Yasuo had him almost bounce on his cock while he went for it harder. _Mmmgh…_

Slap of skin against him, crude noises and soft panting, all this filled the room while they got too close. Yi did his best but now it was clear he wasn’t the one controlling the pace anymore. Hell, Yasuo was even busy marking him up, working on a nice hickey. That one was going to last.

In the end, Yi couldn’t focus anymore. It was delightful, he was held with love and he couldn’t have been happier. He gave his control away willingly, trusting. It could last forever, he would love it. However everything had an end and it happened, sudden heat spilling deep inside.

« Oh… » Lovely to feel, now he was pleased to know Yasuo had found relief.

It had been a bit more quiet than usual but this meant it was more emotional. All good for Yi, except for the fact that he hadn’t come. So yes he was growing needy beyond repair, especially now that the latter’s moves got slow.

_Ah no no no…_

What would he do ? Wait patiently for his turn or try to get his own end by himself ? Yi was torn, he wanted to wait for Yasuo but at the same time he was really making a mess between them, soon unable to stop himself from rutting in their short space.

« Yasuo… Please, I wanna come too… »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's have two more chapters of pampering and fluff~


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!  
> i'm really trying to figure out an ending, bear with me xD
> 
> thanks for reading!

_Mmmmh… Good…_

He was drained, thoughts a bit foggy in that blessed time after climax. However Yasuo was suddenly brought back to reality when called.

« Yasuo… » Yi was right there, still sitting on his cock and practically begging to come.

As quick Yasuo looked up, loosening their embrace so he could have access to his cock. _Oh shit, oh fuck…_ Yi needed him, he hadn’t come yet and now he was doing his best to find some relief but he couldn’t do it efficiently with only one arm. The most natural thing to do was resume contact, stroking Yi’s cock fast and nice.

The reaction didn’t wait, the latter slumped against him, clinging for support while Yasuo jerked him off as good as he could. It wasn’t so difficult, with that much precum the grasp was so slick and warm, he only had to go fast.

In the end there was no use anymore in rocking back against Yasuo, gone soft since he had already found his end. Yi kept bucking against him but it brought no pleasure, only maddening need. _That won’t do_. He had to do better.

So he did. Yasuo stopped his ministrations to hold Yi and lift him enough to have him lie down on the couch. All this was so as gently as he could because he remembered his previous injury, causing any pain was to be avoided. Now that he found himself laid back on the couch, Yi addressed him such a confused gaze, so horny for him that he tried to get Yasuo back to him with strong gestures. Awwww. However this wasn’t exactly Yasuo’s plan. He resisted faintly and got lower, only to go down on Yi.

« A-Ah ! Yasuo… ?? » At that point he sounded less confused than aroused, too needy to question everything that was happening. As long as it felt good.

Yasuo was so pleased by the reaction he earned but he wanted more, he wanted to hear him spent and overwhelmed, shaking from pleasure. Yi was getting so twitchy he had to press him down a little to be sure he wouldn’t buck too hard in his mouth. The last trick was to finger him. Confident in what he had taken earlier, Yasuo thrust two fingers in wet heat, blushing a little as he remembered this was his own release deep in here. It didn’t matter, he added a third finger since Yi was so pliant, clenching around slightly but overall he took it perfectly.

« Cum for me, baby…. You look so pretty, show me how good you feel… » Impossible to resist that urge, Yasuo had to sweet talk him. These moments were too beautiful not to.

When he was about to give all of his attention, Yi caught his attention as he softly caressed his hair, good hand burried in it : « Please, it’s too much… give me… » His voice broke a little, just like his composure.

Completely smitten, Yasuo took a few seconds to get out of that daze and instead went full on him, taking his cock down his throat. He hoped this would be enough. Aside he looked for Yi’s prostate and found it, pressing there again and again until Yi had no pause between gasps and cries. He sounded really cute, cast arm used to hide his face while he rocked against this deep stimulation. Yasuo went down on him once more, staying right there as he swallowed around his shaft. _Come…_ He was hungry for more, he wanted to be good for Yi.

« Yasuo….. »

There came the breaking point. Barely a second after that desperate cry, Yasuo felt his release down his throat, doing his best not to make it messy. Yi got so tight around his fingers, riding that feeling while he even pulled a little at Yasuo’s hair. It was fine, more than that because he really liked earning unconscious gestures as praise. It meant he had been efficient enough. Aside having his hair pulled wasn’t a real bother, he liked to ask for it on rare occasions.

Then Yi relaxed fully, all tensions gone. The most blessed time because he did look very good, all blushing and disheveled and also he was happy, so he made Yasuo happy too. Just before he allowed himself to join his level, he made sure to ‘clean’ what he could, at least not to make this uncomfortable for Yi.

Once he was done Yasuo rose and went on top of him, yearning to be held and petted sweetly. _My darling…_ The first thing he did was to kiss Yi’s cheek. He wouldn’t initiate a real kiss after that kind of attention unless Yi was the one asking for it. Question of politeness. At the moment the latter looked quite sated, lazily accepting him in his arms like the most important reflex. A mirrored peck was given to Yasuo’s cheek, the softest attention made special by the circumstances. In return it made him giggle a little, so glad to be there under Yi’s attention.

« Cute…. » Not so out of blue but Yi sounded quite dreamy, the gentle aura after love. He resumed petting Yasuo’s hair, obviously enjoying his reaction.

« Nah, you are… Was it good ? Tell me I did good… »

« Of course you did good, excellent… Thank you, I know this was supposed to be me helping you but you still gave me more than enough. » It turned even sweeter as he cradled Yasuo’s face.

_Oh…_ Slowly he was coaxed into a kiss so that was the sign it wasn’t bothering Yi. He pulled Yasuo closer until he was fully resting over him, giving as much as he could into that hungry kiss. _Mmmh…_

Mission complete, he had satisfied Yi thoroughly. The afternoon wasn’t over yet though, they still had time to cuddle a little more and for him to indulge in affection.

Nothing would keep them from that, except maybe Lily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's the final flufffffffffffffffffffffffffff


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> There it is, the last update!! Thank you for staying till the end!

It did feel a lot like holidays. Long and too early holidays. Of course Yi knew he would better not get used to it – which wouldn’t take anyway – because it was less than a month, nothing more or less. A little sad about it, he also found some joy in that misfortune since he could spend a lot more time with his boyfriend. No matter how guilty he could feel about that small incident, it was greatly overbalanced by Yasuo’s enthusiasm.

Like any free evening during holidays and weekend, it was movie night. The most logical choice when they didn’t feel like going out and simply wanted to be able to cuddle while watching something.

The movie had started not so long ago and Yi relished that time, leaning against Yasuo. this time it was a horror movie so it maybe didn’t interest Yasuo but he did very often startle when there was a jumpscare or anything scare – surprising from a horror movie.

Indeed, not so long after there was another sudden move and some blood, making Yasuo tense again after muttering a low curse.

« Fuck… »

There was always this constant effort not to chat during a movie. Yasuo sometimes got bored but he always tried to remain quiet since Yi was closely following the movie. It was appreciated and anyway he didn’t mind if a few words came sometimes because that was normal to share in certain measures during a movie. In the case of such terrific theme, it was more to forget about the heavy tension.

If there was one person completely unfazed, it was Yi. But not just him, Lily too was sitting there on his lap without a single thought given to that movie. A few times Yasuo joked and put a hand in front of her face so as to shield her from any gore scene happening. It did make Yi laugh and that was all that mattered, some cute things while the movie turned horrible by the minute.

« Don’t look peanut…. » Always that effort not to bother too much. Yasuo chose specifically a time where nothing was happening.

_It’s fine. And cute._

After some moves, Yi straightened up a little and this times Yasuo was the one coming closer to lean against him, seeking small contact. It was sweet to feel that sort of hug, chin resting over Yi’s shoulder while the constant anxiety of the movie seized them. Yasuo was always far more affected than him and it translated in that embrace.

In return he held Yasuo closer and took his hand to give it a short peck. That was easy and nice, everything he could hope to give without making a fuss during the movie. The reaction was equally sweet, a small chuckle that last a little because Yasuo was now distracted. However Yi wanted to continue the movie so he focused again.

All was fine, he had a cute cat and an adorable boyfriend clinging to him.

~

By the time the movie was over, night had long fallen and it was time to go to sleep. No more sex it would seem but that was alright, taking their time was also a good option.

What a perfect moment. Yi was waiting in bed or the latter’s return from this hard and complex quest to fill Lily’s bowls. It was nice to go to bed together, sometimes Yasuo worked later but for a few days he was going to bed at Yi’s time.

Light off because the window was open, Yi enjoyed the fresh air while it last. Good. Summer could be hell and these latest days were quite warm. Ventilating their room had the advantage to give them some time to cuddle a little without dying from the heat.

Soon enough Yi’s attention was caught as he heard Yasuo come back, humming happily.

« That’s it, the lady will survive one more day. Awwwwww I’m here baby… »

A few steps in the bedroom. Yi’s vision was now used to such low light so it was fine but surely Yasuo struggled a little because he ended up using his phone.

The window was barely closed that he shouted : « Holy— shit ! Damn you ! »

« What ? » Yi was confused.

« Not you darling, just peanut that went right on my path so I almost walked on her. Careful tiny lady ! » Indeed Yasuo crouched and got hold of that fluffy cat not even sorry about her own actions. It seemed that she was in a cuddly mood too.

Even from his spot in bed Yi could hear her purr : « Awww yeah careful, she might have found a few ideas in the movie to make you jump. »

« Whaaaaaaaat ? You wanna try, peanut ? Wanna get revenge on me ‘cause you didn’t get wet food ? Alright, feel free to try. » More petting happened and obviously Lily was fine with that. Yasuo left a few kisses over her tiny head : « You’re just lucky a xenomorph isn’t interested in eating you. Good for you. »

« Can you bring her here ? I’d love to pet her too. » It was stronger than him, Yi was so endeared by the scene.

« And me ? Can you pet us both at the same time ? » Yasuo asked innocently while he complied, bringing a very fluffy ball in their bed and putting her with care on Yi’s lap. « Here you go…. »

« I wish I had enough hands. Mmmh, come here, I’ve got better for you. »

Like a puppy, Yasuo came closer and waited patiently. _Adorable…_ While he petted Lily a little, he gently took Yasuo into a soft kiss, making it worth the pause. It last a little, both enjoying this attention while they could. To feel such eagerness from Yasuo was heart-warming. Even as they parted, he tried to chase Yi’s mouth, resolving himself for a tiny peck before he let go.

« Well, that was indeed better… Cuddles ? » Once more he was getting all touch-starved over him, not even in a sexual way. It happened often Yasuo merely wanted contact and presence.

« Of course, just let me take care of our lady. »

This was for the best, they couldn’t risk having Lily in bed while they hugged or else. Flashbacks to that one time Yasuo actually kicked her out of the bed by accident, having forgotten about her presence. Yi carried her gently to her big pillow down the bed and made sure she was comfortable.

« Good night, Lily. »

« And my special goodnight… ? » Yasuo sounded like he was pouting but of course he wasn’t being serious, as it showed in the way he pulled Yi in his arms once he got back to him.

« You’ll have it right now. »

No wait, Yi kissed him deeply, stealing his breath. It wasn’t meant to be hot but he left some longing to show, especially after Yasuo started to cling to him until they wer both lying down and cuddling.

Parting for breath, Yi was more than satisfied of that kiss.

« Damn, that was a very good one. Good night baby… »

« Good night love… I hope you won’t have any nightmares. » He indulged a little and caressed Yasuo’s cheek, weak for him.

« Nah, that was nothing. »

_Sure_.

In any case, they were going to have a nice night of sleep while it was still fresh in there. Yi held him closer, glad to have him for a whole month.

_We’ll be able to sleep in…._

A dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you liked it~  
> Dw, I'm off to make a battle academia AU and another reversed sickfic xD

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it's a little short but this fanfic isn't meant to be long. soon we will get the fluff!!  
> Aside, this fanfic will be update every two days, along my usual cycle (if there is no issues on my side)
> 
> For any questions or curious peeps, find me on:  
> > twitter: @niceswordboots  
> > tumblr: https://aracdo.tumblr.com/


End file.
